Always Waiting You
by Bougenville
Summary: [Ganti Summary]Boruto kini sudah benar-benar mendapatkan hati Sarada. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kehidupan rumahtangga mereka dimulai!/Aku merindukanmu/Kau.../Tunggu aku, Sarada/Rencana pembunuhannya dimulai/LAST CHAPTER/Semi-M untuk kata-katanya, NO LEMON/Ada perubahan di last chapter/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

Sarada …

Bisakah kau sehari saja tidak membenciku?

Dan memberikan hatimu untukku?

Aku akan menunggumu

Dan terus menunggu

Pintu ku kan selalu terbuka untukmu

Meski kau tak pernah mengetuknya ….

~AWY~

"BRAKKK!"

Lantai depan Altar berlubang, membentuk bulat sempurna. Semua orang terbatuk-batuk karena kabut asap. Namun disaat kabut berhenti semua hadirin terkejut. Kemana pengantinnya?

Mari kita selidiki kemana mereka berdua.

~AWY~

"Sarada, cepatlah sedikit. " Bolt terus berlari sambil menekan tombol kunci mobilnya.

"BAKA! Apa kau tidak mengerti aku memakai gaun sebesar ini, hah! " Sarada berlari dan mengangkat gaunnya dengan susah payah.

PIIP … PIIP …

Sebuah mobil hitam berbunyi.

"Itu dia mobilku. " Bolt segera masuk dalam mobil, diikuti Sarada yang membuka pintu belakang.

Mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan gereja. Mereka berdua terengah.

"Kau memang gila, Bolt. " Gerutu Sarada sambil melepas penutup wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa kau mau kucium dihadapan mereka, hah? Bukankah kau tak menginginkannya? "

Sarada bungkam. Sampai seperti itu Bolt melakukannya untukku?

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau menciummu. " Jawab Sarada ketus.

Bolt mendecih. Namun kali ini dada kirinya terasa sesak.

Ternyata Sarada belum bisa mencintaiku, Batin Bolt.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sarada.

"Pulang. "

~AWY~

Dengan susah payah Sarada mengangkat gaunnya dan menekan tombol lift. Tak Ia hiraukan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran, yang penting Ia harus masuk ke apartemennya dan istirahat.

"Ting. " Pintu lift berdenting lembut.

Sarada masuk diikuti Bolt dibelakang. Pintu kembali tertutup setelah ia menekan tombol 1 dan 6.

Mereka diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan sampai pintu lift kembali terbuka. Mereka berjalan ke apartemen masing-masing. Dengan cepat mereka memasukkan password apartemennya. Pintu terbuka, namun …

"NANI!" Sarada berteriak dan menutup mulutnya. Bolt hanya diam dengan ekspresi bingung.

Apartemen mereka telah dikosongkan.

PIIP … PIIP …

Drrrtt …

Handphone mereka berdering bersamaan.

"Mama?"

"Kuso oyaji!"

"Apartemen kalian sudah dikosongkan dan dipindahkan ke rumah baru kalian berdua. Bila dalam hitungan 15 menit kalian tidak ada di tempat resepsi, jangan harap kalian mendapatkan barang kalian kembali! "

"INI GAWAT! " Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau mengambil kata-kataku! " Seru Sarada kesal.

"Hei! Kau yang mengambil kata-kataku! " Bolt melotot sangar pada Sarada. Sarada tak mau kalah dan jadilah mereka beradu mata, lalu membuang muka dengan kesal.

Sarada pergi duluan meninggalkan Bolt sambil terus mengangkat gaunnya yang begitu menyulitkannya untuk berlari.

"Hei kau! Mau kemana!" Teriak Bolt sambil berlari menyusul Sarada.

"Kita bisa terlambat! Aku tidak mau kehilangan barang-barang berhargaku. " Sahut Sarada.

~AWY~

Acara ini sungguh membosankan, Keluh Sarada. Ia memandangi Mamanya yang sedang berbincang dengan Ibu mertuanya, Hinata. Sesekali diselingi tawa antara mereka.

Andaisaja aku tidak menikah, Batin Sarada.

"Nii-chan. " Himawari menghampiri Bolt dan memeluknya. Bolt membalas pelukan Himawari dan mengelus rambutnya. Sarada mengernyit. Siapa dia, kenapa mirip sekali dengan Bolt? dan kenapa dia memanggil Bolt dengan sebutan Nii-chan? Apa dia adiknya Bolt? Sarada bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Selamat Nii-chan, akhirnya Nii-chan sudah menikah. "

"Arigatou, Hima. " Bolt memandangi Himawari dengan intens. Adik kecilku kini sudah besar dan dewasa, Batin Bolt.

"Kenapa Nii-chan memandangku seperti itu? Dan kenapa Nii-chan jadi murung begitu? " Tanya Himawari.

"Tidak. tidak apa-apa, Hima. Aku hanya sedih bila berpisah denganmu, Hima. "

"Jangan sedih, Nii-chan. Aku akan selalu ada untuk Nii-chan kapanpun, karena aku sayang Nii-chan. Dan Aku tidak mau melihat Nii-chan bersedih. "

Bolt memeluk Himawari sekali lagi. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tak ingin menangis di hadapan Himawari.

Himawari melepas pelukan Bolt, dan beralih menyalami Sarada.

"Jaga kakak ku, ya. Sarada Nee-san. Jangan buat dia sedih, ya. "

"I .. iya, aku akan berusaha. " Ucap Sarada canggung. Apa bisa aku membuatnya tidak bersedih? Batin Sarada.

Bahkan dengan kehadiranmu di sisi Bolt pun sudah membuatnya bahagia, Sarada. Sayang sekali kau tidak menyadarinya.

Himawari berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Bolt menghela nafas panjang, berusaha tersenyum ketika menyalami tamu undangan. Atensinya beralih pada seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermanik kelabu berjalan menghampirinya. Senyumnya melebar.

"Sasha!" Panggilnya. Sasha mempercepat jalannya dan menubruk Bolt dengan pelukannya.

"Selamat menikah, Bolt. Aku sangat senang. " Ucapnya.

"I … iya, Terimakasih Sasha, tapi tolong … aku susah bernapas. " Ucap Bolt dengan susah payah.

Sasha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, maaf Bolt, Aku terlalu erat tadi. Aku terlalu senang sampai seperti itu. "

"Dan kesenanganmu itu hampir membunuhku, Sasha. " Keluh Bolt.

"Hihihihi … maaf Bolt. " Bibir Sarada mengerucut sebal. Siapa sih orang ini, Sok akrab sekali, Gerutunya.

Sasha mengeluarkan handphonnya dan menekan tombol kamera.

"Okay, time to take a selfie, Bolt. "

Klik!

Satu momen terabadikan dalam handphonnenya Sasha. Tak terkecuali Sarada yang tersenyum agak dipaksakan.

Sasha menyalami Sarada singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sarada membuang muka ketika Bolt melihatnya. Bolt tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Sarada yang seakan tidak ikhlas itu dengan perlakuan Sasha padanya.

"Cemburu, heh?" Tanya Bolt. Bibir Sarada melengkung ke bawah.

"Kata siapa aku cemburu? " Tanya Sarada balik.

Bolt tersenyum, Ia tak mau lagi membahas sikap Sarada yang Tsundere nya keterlaluan itu. Biarlah dia sedikit tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri, Batin Bolt.

Kini Yuuhi yang menghampirinya. Bolt tersenyum senang.

"Selamat menikah jagoan ku. " Ucap Yuuhi sambil menyalaminya.

"Hei … hei … manajer, kau seperti ibuku saja menyebutku begitu. " Sahut Bolt kesal. Yuuhi tertawa terbahak. Ia lalu menarik tangan Bolt dan membisikinya.

"Seandainya kau tak kembali tadi, entah bagaimana nasibmu. Untung saja wartawan hanya boleh meliput resepsi mu saja. " Ucap Yuuhi Horror.

"Ii … iya, gomen Manajer . " Jawab Bolt. Sarada sweatdrop. Bolt-baka, umpatnya dalam hati.

Yuuhi beralih menyalami Sarada.

"Jaga Bolt baik-baik, ya. Kalau dia selingkuh hajar saja dia. " Ujar Yuuhi.

"Aku takkan menjaganya, Manajer. Dia sudah besar. Tapi kalau dia selingkuh aku bahkan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan dari sekedar tinju. " Sarada menyeringai jahat. Gantian Bolt yg sweatdrop.

"Bagus… bagus … " Yuuhi tertawa geli.

Yuuhi menepuk punggung Sarada.

"Sampai jumpa. " Ucap Yuuhi. Bolt menatap punggung Yuuhi yang menjauh.

"Kau serius, Sarada? " Tanya Bolt.

"Memangnya aku tak pernah serius dengan ucapanku, Bolt?" Sarada menatap Horror pada nya.

Dia begitu mengerikan …

Dan Bolt kembali sweatdrop.

TBC

(To Be Cingcong ( Again and again ) )

Hai haii …. Ketemu lagi dengan saya Rhein98 yang begitu … ah sudahlah :v

Hihihihi … fic ini lanjutan dari fic saya yg berjudul "It's You, Sarada " :3 udah pada baca, belum? Hehehehe :v

Yak kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan sampaikan di kotak review, ya. Atau PM saya :3

Sudah dulu, ya. Gutbayyy….

Syalalalala….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

Drtt … Drrt …

Dengan cepat Bolt mengangkat telepon.

"Bolt, bagaimana rumahnya? Apa kalian suka? " Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kami menyukainya, tapi Sarada tidak mau sekamar denganku. " Jawab Bolt lesu.

"Hihihi … Maafkan sikap Sarada, ya. "

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamasaku. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau memaksanya. " Bolt kembali teringat dengan ucapan Sarada atas perjanjian antara mereka. Ia berubah murung.

"Bolt? Kau masih disana?"

"Eh, gomenne Ma, "

"Oh ya, Maafkan kami tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian. Kau tahu kan, kami sangat sibuk. Setelah ini aku harus ke kantor, masih banyak hal yang belum terselesaikan. Maafkan aku tadi karena mengancam kalian. Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya Naruto sangat marah padamu atas kejadian di gereja tadi. Akupun sempat marah, tapi Mama tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak bertindak tanpa alasan. Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, Bolt? "

Bolt menghela nafas panjang.

"Mamasaku, aku tidak bisa memaksa Sarada untuk menciumnya, kan? "

Sakura tertawa.

"Panggilanmu padaku bagus, aku suka. Ya, kau benar Bolt. Jadi karena itu kau melubangi tempat kalian berdiri lalu melarikan diri ? "

Bolt menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tapi aku sudah berbicara dengan pihak gereja, mereka mengizinkan ku asalkan segala kerusakan harus diperbaiki. "

"Kau sangat cerdik, ya. Oh ya, menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya padamu? Ada perkembangan? "

"Sepertinya belum, Ma. " Jawab Bolt lemah.

"Sarada itu sangat mirip dengan Papanya. Tsunderenya itu sangat keterlaluan. Kau harus berjuang mendapatkan hatinya, tapi jangan dipaksa. "

"Iya, Ma. Aku mengerti. "

"Sebentar, ya. Mama mau bersiap ke kantor. Nanti Mama hubungi lagi. Chu~ "

Tuut ... Tuut …

Telepon sudah dimatikan Sakura. Bolt tersenyum tipis. Ia menengok keluar, tepatnya ke pintu kamar Sarada. Tampak dari luar lampunya masih menyala.

Dia belum tidur, gumamnya pelan.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar Sarada.

"Boleh aku masuk? " Tanya Bolt.

"Ya. " Jawab Sarada singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

Tidak baik bila aku terus menghindarinya, batin Sarada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebaiknya kau tidur. " Ujar Bolt sambil mendekati Sarada.

"Tidak bisa, pekerjaanku masih belum selesai. " Jawab Sarada.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa disini banyak sekali kamera dan benda-benda aneh ini? Dan dus- dus ini untuk apa? Kamarmu seperti gudang sekarang. "

Sarada memutar bola matanya.

"Aku menjual alat-alat fotografi di toko online ku, Bolt. Dan jangan menyebut barang-barang daganganku dengan sebutan benda aneh. "

Jawab Sarada ketus.

"Kau berjualan online? Wah, hebat. "

Sarada tersenyum tipis. Matanya tetap fokus pada layar laptop, sesekali mengetik identitas pembelinya.

"Hasilnya lumayan, aku tidak perlu meminta uang belanja pada Mama untuk membeli keperluanku, kecuali membayar sewa apartemen. "

"Oh ya, sejak kapan kau berjualan seperti ini? Apa kau pernah ditipu? " Tanya Bolt. Sarada menghela nafas panjang dan menghentikan akifitas mengetiknya.

"Aku memulainya sejak kelas sepuluh. Awalnya aku bekerjasama dengan temanku, namun dia kini lebih memilih membuka tokonya sendiri, sedangkan aku tetap di toko online. Ditipu, ya? Pernah satu kali, tapi itulah resikonya. Mau tak mau aku harus menerimanya. "

Jawab Sarada. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Bolt dengar dari Sarada, Selain makian darinya.

Drrtt … Drrtt …

Handphone Bolt berbunyi.

"Sarada, aku keluar. Oyasumi. " Ucap Bolt sambil menutup pintu pelan.

"Hn. Oyasumi, Bolt. " Sarada mematikan laptopnya dan bangkit dari kursi putarnya.

~AWY~

Hari pertama sudah dilalui Bolt. Keseharian mereka tidak banyak berubah. Mereka sarapan sendiri-sendiri karena Sarada masuk kuliah pagi, Bolt mengambil cuti kuliah dan meneruskan syutingnya yang tinggal tiga bulan lagi dan akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing.

Bedanya, mereka tinggal serumah dan status mereka pun berganti. Ya, hanya status. Perasaan Sarada tidaklah berubah pada Bolt. Ah, bukannya tidak berubah, hanya saja Sarada belum menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya .

Bolt menengok ke luar jendela. Awan hitam mulai menggumpal menutupi langit malam, disertai kilat yang menyambar bersahutan. Ia tertegun. Sepertinya akan ada badai, batinnya.

Ia menutup rapat gorden jendela, lalu duduk di ranjang king size nya. Ia melirik kamar Sarada. Pintunya tertutup tidak terlalu rapat, lampunya juga masih menyala. Matanya beralih ke jam dinding di depan ranjangnya.

"Sudah pukul sebelas. " Gumamnya.

Lalu, mengapa Dia belum tidur juga? Bolt bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Bolt berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Barusaja ia hendak berpetualang ke alam mimpi, suara guntur membuatnya membuka mata kembali. Ia bangun, kembali melirik kamar Sarada. Apa dia sudah tidur?

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar Sarada. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Bolt menengok ke luar. Dahan pohon merunduk karena angin kencang.

Tangannya terjulur ke gagang pintu, hendak memeriksa kondisi Sarada.

DUARR!

Petir kembali menyambar bersamaan Guntur yang hampir memekakkan telinga. Bolt masuk ke kamar Sarada tergesa-gesa.

"Sarada! "

Ia melihat wajah Sarada begitu pucat. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia memeluk erat tubuhnya yang berselimut. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia lalu memandangi Bolt seakan ia hampir saja kehilangan nyawa.

"Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Bolt. Sarada tak menjawab. Ia semakin mengeratkan selimutnya

" _Ingat Bolt. Sejak kecil Sarada memiliki phobia dengan petir. Kalau seandainya terjadi badai kau harus menjaganya, mengerti?"_

Bolt barusaja mengingat perkataan Sakura kemarin. Bolt mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kenapa aku baru mengingatnya, gerutu Bolt dalam hati. Tiba-tiba …

DUARR!

PRANGG!

Jendela kamar Sarada pecah saking mengerikannya getaran dari guntur. Dengan refleks Bolt memeluk Sarada, melindunginya dari pecahan kaca. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menghela nafas, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat karena khawatir dengan keadaan Sarada.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? " Tanya Bolt. Diluar Petir masih saja turun bersahutan.

Dengan lemah Sarada mendongak, melihat wajah lelaki yang kini bersatus sebagai suaminya itu. Ia melihat pelipis kanan Bolt berdarah. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Aa … ku baik. Kau berdarah. " Ucap Sarada lemah. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"Tidak penting dengan keadaanku, Sarada. Kau tidak kena pecahan kaca, kan?" Tanya Bolt dengan cemas.

Sarada menggeleng lemah. Dan seketika hilanglah kesadarannya.

"SARADA! BANGUN! " Astaga … dia pingsan. Bolt begitu panik melihat Sarada yang terkulai di pelukannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ia melihat ranjang Sarada yang kini dipenuhi serpihan kaca.

"KUSO!" Umpatnya. Bagaimana aku membaringkannya?

Baiklah, aku membawa nya ke kamarku saja, batinnya. Dengan perlahan ia menggendong Sarada keluar kamar, lalu membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sarada ke ranjang, lalu menaikkan selimut sampai ke lehernya. Ia menatap wajah Sarada lekat.

"Kau selalu cantik di mataku, dalam keadaan apapun. " Gumamnya pelan. Ia melepas kacamata Sarada dan menaruhnya di meja nakas.

Ia membuka laci meja dan mengambil sebuah kertas. Surat perceraian lengkap dengan tandatangannya. Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali memandang wajah Sarada.

"Bahkan surat cerai pun kuberikan kalau kau yang menginginkannya, Sarada. Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Kapan aku bisa meluluhkan hatimu?"

Tes …

Setitik airmata mengalir dari wajahnya.

"Astaga … aku menangis. " Cepat ia mengusap matanya. Aku tak boleh menangis, batinnya.

Ia menyentuh pelipis kanannya yang berdarah. Sedikit perih yang ia rasakan. Ia mengambil kotak obat dan mencari obat merah. Ia meneteskannya ke selembar kapas, lalu mengoleskannya ke lukanya.

"Argh … " Ia meringis. Kalau Sarada yang mengobatiku pasti tidak terlalu perih. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat ia pertamakali bertemu Sarada setelah beberapa tahun. Pipi kirinya ditinju Sarada, tapi Sarada sendiri yang mengobati wajahnya. Memang sangat sakit, namun karena Sarada yang mengobati Ia rasa sakitnya berkurang cepat.

Ia membuka plester luka, dan menempelkannya ke lukanya.

"Selesai. Oyasumi, Sarada. "

Ia mencium dahi Sarada untuk yang pertama kalinya, lalu perlahan melepasnya.

Ia mengambil satu bantal dan menaruhnya ke sofa. Ia menghela nafas berat, lalu merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan mata.

~AWY~

Cahaya matahari mulai menyusup di jendela, membuat Sarada terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya sedikit berat untuk terbuka. Dengan pelan ia mulai bangkit dan duduk bersandar. Ia mengucek mata ketika ia sadari ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Kacamataku?

Ia melirik meja nakas di sebelah kirinya, menemukan kacamatanya dan memasangnya.

Kini pandangannya semakin jelas. Ia mengernyit.

"Aku ada dimana?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada rak di samping lemari pakaian yang menyimpan puluhan CD di dalamnya. Lalu di sebelah kanan pintu ada meja dengan sebuah foto dalam bingkai.

Foto pernikahan mereka.

Sarada semakin tidak mengerti.

"Mengapa aku ada disini?"

Ia memutar kembali memorinya yang terakhir. Malam tadi hujan badai dan …

ASTAGA!

Ini kamar Bolt! Tapi dia ada dimana?

Barusaja ia hendak keluar matanya melihat kertas yang tergeletak di meja. Ia mengernyit.

Sebuah memo, gumamnya dalam hati.

" _Bila kau mencariku aku ada di lokasi syuting. Kalau tidak tahu tempatnya tanya saja ke fans ku :p_

 _Untuk ucapan terimakasih kau bisa memasak sesuatu untuk makan siangku, hehe. Oh ya, nanti ada tukang yang memperbaiki jendelamu hari ini "_

Sarada tersenyum tipis. Aku harus memasak apa untuknya?

Bentou isi tempura dan ebi katsu, mungkin?

Baiklah …

Sarada melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mengambil apron. Ia melihat pecahan kaca yang masih berserakan di ranjangnya.

Huh … mungkin aku harus membereskan yang ini dulu, lalu mandi, batin Sarada.

Sarada kembali meletakkan apronnya dan mulai membereskan pecahan kaca.

~AWY~

Sarada menutup kotak bentonya. Ia tersenyum puas. Apalagi yang kurang, ya?

Sebuah catatan kecil, mungkin?

Kini Sarada memegang sebuah pulpen dan kertas memo, namun tak ada satupun kata yang ia tulis.

"Argh … aku harus menulis apa?" Sarada mendadak frustasi. Ia pandangi sekali lagi kertas dihadapannya.

"Selama ini aku selalu membentaknya dan mengatakan aku membencinya. Apa dia mau menerima masakanku?"

Sarada menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Tapi bukankah aku harus mencoba?"

Sarada tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai menulis di memonya.

Selesai, Batinnya. Segera Ia memasukkan bentounya ke dalam tas dan berjalan menuju garasi.

Ia melirik arloji silvernya. Pukul duabelas tepat. Ia memencet kunci mobilnya, lalu berhenti ketika melihat ban nya.

"Astaga … aku lupa. Ban nya kan bocor. "

Ia melirik motor sport milik Bolt yang terparkir di samping mobilnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus memakai motornya. "

~AWY~

"Sepertinya ini cukup. " Gumam Sarada. Ia kini mengenakan jaket kulit dark brown dengan long jeans longgar warna hitam. Lalu sepatu keds hitam dan helm. Kali ini ia memakai tas ransel warna merah marun. Tidak lupa dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam, hadiah ulangtahun dari Choucou yang baru kali ini ia pakai. Dia terlihat cantik dan keren secara bersamaan.

Ia mulai menyalakan mesin, lalu menaikinya dan menjalankan motornya.

Sarada memang sudah pernah mencoba segala jenis kendaraan, mulai dari skuter antik milik kizashi yang membuatnya malu setengah mati sampai motor besar milik Sasuke. Pernah Sarada ikut tour bersama Sasuke dan Komunitasnya namun berakhir dengan kekesalan karena teman-teman Sasuke selalu menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan anak-anak mereka.

Jadi, Motor sport milik Bolt ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

Ia terus melajukan motornya sampai mendekati lokasi syuting. Sebuah tempat terbuka dengan banyak properti dan dilindungi pagar agar tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

Ia melihat kerumunan anak remaja yang masih berpakaian sekolah mengintip di balik pagar sambil berteriak.

"Bolt! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Bolt! Lihat kesini!"

"Bolt! Daisuki da!"

"Bolt! Ceraikan istrimu dan menikah denganku!"

Sarada tertawa kecil dibalik helmnya. Dasar anak-anak, Batinnya.

"Bolt! Aku lebih cantik daripada istrimu! Mengapa kau memilihnya!"

Sarada tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mereka benar-benar ekstrim, Gumam Sarada dalam hati.

Sarada berhenti ketika melihat seorang kru keluar dari pagar secara diam-diam.

Ia mematikan mesin,lalu membuka helm.

"Uzumaki-san, Mau menengok suami mu?"

Sarada mengernyit. Namun ia cepat menyadari siapa yang kru itu maksud.

"Ah, ya. Aku mau mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. " Jawab Sarada.

"Lewat sini, Uzumaki-san. "

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil saja aku Sarada. "

"Iya, Sarada. Saya permisi dulu. " Orang itu pergi berlalu. Sarada berjalan mendekati para kru yang bertugas. Sesekali Ia menunduk hormat kepada kru yang menyapa nya.

"Sarada!" Ia menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Manajer. " Sarada tersenyum senang. Yuuhi memeluknya.

"Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Yuuhi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Manajer. " Jawab Sarada.

"Duduk dulu, Sarada. " Yuuhi menawarkan kursi padanya.

"Arigatou. " Sarada duduk dan memperhatikan Bolt yang masih syuting.

"Sarada, bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Tanya Yuuhi.

"Ap … apa maksudnya?" Wajah Sarada semerah tomat sekarang.

"Hei, kalian tidak melakukan 'itu' ya?"

"Ma … manajer, pertanyaanmu membuatku malu. "

Sarada menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Hahaha … lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Kuliahmu masih jalan, kan?"

"Ya, " Jawab Sarada singkat.

"Oh ya Sarada, ada apa kau panas-panas seperti ini datang kemari?"

"Aku mengantarkan makan siangnya, Manajer. Apa dia masih lama?"

"Hari ini jadwalnya sampai jam enam sore. Tapi tunggu sebentar lagi, mungkin mereka akan istirahat." Jawab Yuuhi.

piip ... piip

Handphone Sarada berdering.

"Aku permisi dulu, Manajer. "

"Ya, silakan. "

Sarada berjalan menjauhi Yuuhi

"Dari Choucou?" Sarada menggeser layar smartphonnenya ke kanan

"Ada apa, Chou?"

"Bisa temani aku ke mall? Aku mau mencari hadiah ulangtahun untuk Inojin. "

"Baiklah, Aku akan ke rumahmu. "

"Arigatou, Sarada. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik. "

"Ya, ya, sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap. "

"Baiklah. "

Choucou menutup teleponnya. Sarada menghampiri Yuuhi.

"Manajer, bisakah aku menitipkan makan siang Bolt padamu? Aku harus menemui temanku. "

Pinta Sarada.

"Tentu saja. " Jawab Yuuhi. Sarada memberikan kotak bentounya.

"Arigatou, Manajer. "

"Sama-sama, Sarada. "

Sarada pergi meninggalkan Yuuhi dan kembali ke tempat motornya terparkir.

Barusaja Ia hendak memasang helm Ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang hampir membuatnya lupa bernafas .

Perempuan yang Sarada kenal saat resepsi pernikahannya, perempuan yang sangat ia benci, kini berjalan mendekati Bolt, lalu ...

Dia menciumnya!

Sarada bungkam, tak tahu lagi harus melakulan apa. Sasha mencium Bolt dihadapannya !

Jantungnya serasa diremas ketika melihat adegan itu di depannya. Hatinya tak berbentuk lagi sekarang.

Suara tepuk tangan dan teriakan keras menyadarkannya. Dengan cepat ia memasang helm. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu kini mengalirkan airmata ketika mendengar teriakan demi teriakan dari fansnya Bolt.

"Kyaaa! kenapa kau mencium Bolt-ku! Sasha aku membencimuu!"

"Kalian romantis sekalii! Aku lebih memilih kau jadi istrinya Bolt-ku!"

"Ceraikan istrimu, Bolt, lalu nikahi Sasha! aku mendukung kalian berduaa!"

Sungguh rasanya Sarada ingin menjahit mulut mereka hingga tak bisa lagi berbicara.

Menikah dengan perempuan itu? Yang benar saja, rutuk Sarada.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Uzumaki-san?" Seorang kru mendekatinya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. " Jawab Sarada.

Tapi hatiku tidak, batinnya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu melarikan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kacamatanya mulai mengabur karena airmata.

Sarada menggigit bibit bawahnya kuat-kuat. Bahunya bergetar karena isakan.

Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Apakah ini balasan karena aku selalu membenci dan menyakitinya? Kalau iya, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sarada tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah sedan hitam keluar dari gang menuju jalan raya. Ia menekan kuat rem tangan,namun terlambat.

BRAAAK!

Motornya menghantam kuat badan mobil. Sarada terpental beberapa meter dari motornya dan jatuh berguling. Bahu kanan dan kakinya menghantam trotoar. Sarada merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, saking sakitnya ia tak bisa lagi berteriak.

Tuhan, Aku siap bila kau menjemputku sekarang, Ucap Sarada dalam hati.

Kesadarannya kini pergi menjauhinya.

TBC

Akhirnya chap 2 kelaaarrr... :"v

Daku gabisa bayangin klo Sarada naik motor sport :3 pasti keren banget, ya :3

Dan ketika Bolt nangis rasanya aku juga pengen ikutan nangis :"v hikz cediiih :"v

Dan maapkan daku karena konfliknya gak ada greget2 x samasekali :"v huhuhuhu daku tdk pintar dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu :'"v

oke ada yang mau review gak? hihihi boleh yaa :"3

Sudah dulu bacotan saya, gutbayyy...

Syalalala...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,humor garing,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

"Oke semuanya, kita istirahat dulu. " Seru sang Produser. Semua kru bubar dan membereskan alat-alat mereka.

"Huh ... akhirnya. " Bolt mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecilnya. Rasanya hari ini panas sekali, batinnya.

"Bolt. " Sasha berlari mendekatinya.

"Iya?" Kepala Bolt sedikit memiring.

CUP!

Sasha menciumnya tepat di bibir, lalu melepasnya.

"Ap ... pa yang kau lakukan?" Bolt sangat syok dengan yang Sasha lakukan padanya.

Ciuman singkat namun sangat mengerikan baginya, membuat jantungnya serasa terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku menciummu. " Jawabnya. Ia tersenyum.

Semua orang disana terkejut dan menoleh padanya, tak terkecuali Yuuhi yang di tangannya memegang kotak bento yang dititipkan Sarada padanya. Ia menggeram. Wajahnya merah padam menahan marah.

Dengan cepat Bolt mencengkeram bahu Sasha dan mengguncangkannya.

"Kau masih waras kan, Sasha? Apakah kau kerasukan setan?"

KUSO! Dia mencuri first kiss ku!

Wanita macam apa dia? Kemana Sasha yang ku kenal?

"Kuharap aku sedang bermimpi. "

"Tidak, Bolt. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku masih waras, Bolt. Dan aku mencintaimu!"

Jawab Sasha masih dengan senyumnya yang bagi Bolt senyuman Dewi kematian yang siap mencabut nyawanya.

Bolt mundur beberapa langkah menghindari Sasha.

"Itu artinya kau tidak waras! Aku sudah menikah!" Seru Bolt. Wajah Sarada berkelebat di pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila Sarada melihat kejadian ini.

Tapi hal yang kau takutkan telah terjadi, Bolt.

Sasha menyeretnya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia menatap wajah Bolt sendu.

"Aku tak peduli kau sudah menikah atau apa! Aku lelah memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Bolt. Aku mencintaimu!" Teriaknya.

"Ayolah Sasha, ini tidak lucu. Aku sudah menikah! Apa kau tak mengerti?"

Sasha menunduk,lalu terisak. Bolt bungkam.

"Apa kau tidak sedikitpun memandangku? Kau kira aku benar-benar bahagia ketika datang ke resepsi kalian? Tidak, Bolt. "

"Sasha ... "

"Kita Sama-sama dicampakkan. Aku di putuskan pacarku dan kau tidak diperdulikannya. Tapi mengapa kau terus mengejarnya? Mengapa kau tidak memilihku saja?"

Bolt terdiam melihat Sasha yang menitikkan airmata.

"Aku tahu, Sasha. Kita sama-sama terluka. Namun aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku terus mengejarnya karena aku benar-benar mencintainya. Seperti apapun Dia memperlakukanku, Aku akan terus berusaha di dekatnya. "

Sasha mengusap wajahnya, namun Ia tetap menunduk.

"Kau hanya ingin mencari pelarian atas rasa sakitmu. Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. "

Bolt pergi meninggalkan Sasha ketika mendengar Yuuhi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Manajer?" Tanyanya. Dengan kasar Yuuhi menyerahkan kotak bentonya pada Bolt.

"Kuharap Sarada tidak melihat kejadian tadi. " Ucapnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Bolt.

Matanya membulat melihat apa yang diberikan Yuuhi padanya.

"Ini ... " Dengan cepat Ia mengambil catatan kecil yang terselip di bungkusnya.

 _For : Uzumaki Bolt_

 _Eat your lunch now!_

 _Aku tidak mau kau menyusahkanku gara-gara sakit karena telat makan._

 _U. Sarada_

"Sarada ... "

Jadi Dia benar-benar datang kesini?

Astaga! Apa dia melihat kejadian tadi?

"Argghh ... " Bolt mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kalau memang Dia melihat kejadian tadi, apa yang harus ku katakan padanya?

Tak sengaja Bolt mendengar pembicaraan salahsatu kru berbicara dengan Yuuhi.

"Sehabis Aku ke Bank tadi aku melihat ada keramaian. Setelah kutanya pada orang disana katanya ada kecelakaan. Seseorang yang memakai sepeda motor menabrak badan mobil. "

Bolt mengernyit melihat Yuuhi terkejut.

"Dan didekat tempat kejadian aku mendapatkan ini. " Ia menunjukkan sebuah kalung berbentuk kipas merah putih.

"I ... ini ... SARADA!" Seru Yuuhi.

Bolt mendekat.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?!" Bolt melihat kalung di tangan kru tadi.

"Sarada ... Astaga! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Lututnya melemas seketika.

"Saradaaa!" Teriak Yuuhi. Dia menutupi wajahnya dan terisak.

Bolt merogoh saku celananya mengambil Handphone, mencoba menghubungi Sarada. Dan ...

Tersambung!

"Sarada! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ini siapa?"

"Kau yang siapa!" Teriak Bolt.

"Aku menolong perempuan ini. Kami sedang di perjalanan ke Rumahsakit Konoha. Pemilik Handphone ini mengalami kecelakaan. Oh ya, kau siapa?"

Astaga ... Kami-sama ... Mengapa Sarada ...

"Hei?"

"Aku suaminya!" Jawab Bolt menahan airmatanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul. Kasihan Dia. Oh ya, apa tadi kalian bertengkar? di wajahnya ada bekas airmata!"

"Tidak! Baiklah aku segera kesana!"

Bolt mematikan telepon kasar. Segera Ia berlari menuju mobilnya terparkir dan menghidupkannya. Tidak lagi Ia perdulikan Para Fans yang meneriakkan namanya. Pikirannya kalut. Sepanjang jalan Ia terus menyebut nama Sarada. Ia takut kehilangan seorang perempuan bermanik Onyx yang dicintainya.

Berkali-kali ia menginjak rem dan membanting stir saking kacaunya dia. Hanya Sarada dan Sarada yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Limabelas menit ia tempuh untuk menjangkau Rumahsakit Konoha yang berjarak tigapuluh kilometer lebih dari lokasi syuting. Bisa dibilang Ia kesetanan saat mengemudikan mobilnya. Siapapun bisa begitu bila merasakan hal yang sama seperti Bolt.

Secepat mungkin Ia berlari menuju lobby Rumahsakit dan menanyakan dimana Sarada dirawat.

"Ruang ICU kamar 4. " Jawab Resepsionis. Segera Bolt berlari menuju lorong kanan dan berbelok ke koridor kiri seperti petunjuk Resepsionis.

Ia berhenti ketika mendapatkan ruangan nya, kamar 4.

Nafasnya naik turun. Barusaja Ia ingin membuka pintu, seorang perawat datang mencegatnya.

"Maaf selain petugas dilarang masuk. Silakan tunggu diluar. " Ujarnya sopan.

Bolt mendadak lesu. Ia menunduk, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Sarada ...

mengapa jadi begini ...

~AWY~

Sarada POV

Mengapa tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali?

Mengapa rasanya menggerakkan jari saja rasanya susah sekali?

Sebenarnya ada di mana aku? Di alam kematian kah?

Kalau iya, mengapa aku masih merasakan sakit?

Kalau tidak, mengapa kudengar banyak suara di sini?

Apakah alam kematian seramai ini?

"Sarada!"

Siapa yang memanggilku?

"Sarada!"

"Sarada!"

Ku buka kelopak mataku pelan. Astaga, bahkan untuk membuka mata saja aku harus susah payah seperti ini.

Aku melihat orang-orang berpakaian putih mengelilingiku. Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka malaikat? Apakah aku ada di surga sekarang?

"Sarada!"

Tunggu! Suara itu muncul lagi!

Kulihat salah seorang malaikat itu berambut merah muda. Apakah malaikat punya rambut seperti itu?

Rambut merah muda? Apa itu ...

"Ma ... ma?"

Bahkan menyebut nya pun sangat sulit seperti ini.

"Sarada! Kau sudah sadar?"

Penglihatanku mulai menjelas. Ternyata aku dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna serba putih.

Ini … dimana?

~AWY~

"Sarada, Akhirnya kau sudah sadar. "

Kini mata Sarada terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu terhenti ketika melihat seorang Dokter membalutkan perban ke pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Mama?"

"Iya, Sarada. " Sakura menjejalkan bantal di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau ada di rumahsakit sekarang. Untungnya sakitmu tidak terlalu parah,namun saat ini kau berjalan harus memakai tongkat atau kursi roda. "

"Jadi kakiku … "

"Kakimu mengalami keretakan serius, bahu dan pergelangan tangan kananmu juga. Jadi kau harus hati-hati. " Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Ia menangis sambil mengikat perban pada Kaki Sarada.

Sarada berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sehingga Ia berada disini sekarang.

Aku mengantar makan siang, Aku pergi dan …

Wajahnya memanas sekarang. Perempuan itu …

Tangan kirinya mengepal. Nafasnya memburu.

Ia hendak bangkit, namun dicegah Sakura.

"Kau belum sembuh, Sarada. Istirahatlah dulu. " Ujar Sakura.

"Perempuan itu … "

BAKA! Andaisaja Aku tidak seperti ini, Aku akan kembali ke sana dan meninjunya.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Mama ingin bertanya padamu, tapi nanti saja. Mungkin setelah shift habis Mama akan kekamarmu. "

Sakura dan perawat lainnya keluar. Tak lama Ia mendengar keributan diluar.

"Apa Sarada baik-baik saja-ttebayo?!"

"Dia sudah sadar. Kalian Boleh menengoknya. "

Dan saat itu juga pintu digebrak. Naruto dan Hinata masuk dengan wajah cemas.

"Sarada, kau baik-baik saja,kan? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Aku akan memenjarakannya-ttebayo!" Seru Naruto. Ia memeriksa setiap inci anggota badan Sarada yang diperban. Naruto menggeram.

"Sabar, Naruto-kun. Sarada-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau mau minum? Biar aku yang mengambilkan. " Tawar Hinata. Ia lebih tenang sekarang daripada saat Dia menunggu di luar tadi.

"Aku merasa lebih baik, Kaa-san. " Hinata meminumkan air di tangannya pada Sarada.

"Tidak usah, Kaa-san. Aku bisa minum sendiri."

"Tidak baik minum dengan tangan kiri, Sarada. Lebih baik aku yang membantumu. " Sarada tak kuasa menolak tawaran Hinata.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san. " Ucapnya. Hinata meletakkan kembali gelas minum ke meja nakas sebelahnya.

Ia memandangi pintu ketika Ia mendengar Seruan seseorang.

"Ayolah nii-chan, Kau harus menengoknya. Dia kan Istrimu. "

"Tidak, Hima. Setelah ini aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya. Gara-gara Aku Dia jadi begini. "

Bolt? Dia kesini?

"Aku keluar dulu, Sarada. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan lagi. Sampai jumpa. " Ujar Naruto.

"Aku juga keluar, Sarada. Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu. " Naruto dan Hinata keluar.

Sarada menghela nafas berat. Pintu terbuka lagi.

"Papa?"

Sasuke memeluk Sarada erat. Sarada tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia melepas pelukannya, lalu membelai rambut Sarada lembut.

"Ya. " Tapi hatiku tidak, Papa.

"Siapa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini? Biar aku yang membunuhnya!"

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia hendak keluar,namun Sarada menghentikannya.

"Tolong disini saja, Papa. Temani aku. " Sarada mengusap wajahnya. Sasuke mengamati kakinya yang di perban. Hatinya semakin panas.

"Maaf, Sarada. Aku harus keluar sebentar. Papamu ini harus menenangkan pikiran dulu. " Sasuke pergi dan menutup pintu.

Lagi-lagi aku sendiri, gerutu Sarada.

Pintu kembali terbuka. Kini seorang wanita bersurai indigo dengan iris safir menjenguknya.

"Nee-san. " Himawari memeluknya.

"Akhirnya Nee-san sadar. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Nee-san. "

"Tidak, Aku baik. Yah … seperti inilah aku sekarang. " Ucap Sarada.

"Itu artinya tidak baik, Nee-san. Lihat, kaki Nee-san diperban. " Giliran Himawari yang menangis, tak tahan melihat keadaan Sarada. Dengan cepat Sarada mengusap airmatanya.

"Jangan menangis, Aku baik-baik saja. "

Himawari menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Maafkan kakakku karena tidak menjagamu, Nee-san. "

"Ini bukan salahnya, Himawari. Ini sepenuhnya salahku, Aku tidak konsentrasi saat berkendara. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena membuat kalian meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian. "

Pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita bertubuh gempal dan seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang.

"SARADA!" Choucou menghambur ke Sarada dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Chou, Sakit. Kau kira aku sudah mati?" Sarada jadi sewot.

"Gomen,Sarada. Aku terlalu erat,ya?"

Inojin mendekat dan memberikan Sarada buket bunga.

"Ah, Inojin. Otanjoubi Omedeto. Gomenne, Aku tidak sempat mencarikan hadiah untukmu" Ucap Sarada. Inojin mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

"Arigatou ucapannya, Sarada. Kau merasa baikan, sekarang?" Tanya Inojin.

"Yah, kurasa begitu. " Jawab Sarada.

"Oh ya, Sarada. Bagaimana ceritanya kau sampai kecelakaan seperti ini? Apa kau masih bisa mengingatnya?" Tanya Choucou.

"Aku terlalu cepat mengendarai motor dan akhirnya aku tertabrak mobil yang keluar dari gang menuju jalan raya, lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. " Jawab Sarada. Ia mengamati tangannya yang diperban.

"Nee-san Aku pulang dulu, ya. Aku belum mengerjakan PR ku. "

"Ya,Himawari. Hati-hati di jalan. " Sarada memandangi punggung Himawari yang menjauh.

"Itu adiknya Bolt, kan? Mengapa aku tidak melihat Bolt, ya?"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Lalu yang tadi bersandar di dinding siapa?" Tanya Inojin balik

"Astaga … Jadi itu Bolt? Kukira Orang gila menyasar ke sini. Dia kacau sekali. " Ujar Choucou.

Sarada tertegun. Dia …

"Oh Sarada, Kami permisi dulu, ya. Aku ingin menarik Bolt agar dia masuk. Sampai jumpa, Sarada. "

Choucou dan Inojin keluar. Wajah Sarada berubah muram.

Argh … orang-orang yang kukenal pergi semua. Apa tidak ada yang mau menemaniku?

Matanya kini beralih ke pintu. Ia melihat bayangan Seseorang dari kaca pintu. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Masuklah. "

BRAKK!

Bolt menggebrak pintu dan mendapati Sarada yang memandanginya sendu.

Ia mendekati Sarada dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah … syukulah … kau masih hidup. " Seru Bolt.

"Bolt … Sakit … kau terlalu erat. " Perlahan Bolt melepas pelukannya, beralih ke bahu kanan Sarada yang diperban.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium wanita cantik, Bolt? Kau senang?" Tanya Sarada sarkas. Bolt tercekat.

Kuso! Ternyata Sarada melihatnya!

"Gomenne, Sarada. Maafkan Aku. Bahkan Akupun tidak menyangka Dia melakukan hal itu padaku. Jangan membenciku Sarada, Kumohon … Dia tidak cantik. Wanita cantik hanyalah Kau, wanita yang paling kucintai. "

Sarada menunduk. Demi rambut merah muda nya Sakura, wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Sarada, kau marah? Ah ya, Kau memang berhak marah. Kalau begitu Aku pergi saja. "

Barusaja Bolt hendak berdiri, tangannya kini digenggam Sarada.

"Jangan pergi. "

Tetaplah disisiku, batinnya.

Bolt kembali duduk. Sarada menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu beralih memandangi Bolt.

Dia benar-benar kusut sekarang, Batin Sarada.

Bolt memandangi arlojinya.

"Setengah jam lagi aku harus kembali syuting. Aku harus pergi, gomenne Sarada. "

Sarada kembali menahan Bolt. Pandangannya sayu.

"Setidaknya tunggu sampai Aku tidur. Aku mengantuk. "

Bolt benar-benar tidak menyangka Sarada akan menahannya sekali lagi, mengingat Sarada selalu menjauhinya. Bolt tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya mulai ada perkembangan, batinnya.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah, Sarada. " Sarada memejamkan mata.

Bolt melihat tangannya yang masih digenggam Sarada. Senyumnya semakin melebar. Ia merasa Dialah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia sekarang.

Ia tetap membiarkan tangannya seperti itu, sampai Ia melihat kembali arlojinya. Lima belas menit lagi syuting dimulai.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat senang ketika terlambat pergi syuting. " Gumamnya.

Ia kembali melihat Sarada. Nafasnya teratur.

Ia sudah tidur, Batinnya. Bolt melirik kacamata Sarada yang masih bertengger di telinganya.

Dengan pelan ia lepaskan dan menaruhnya di meja nakas.

"Aku pergi, Sarada. Sampai jumpa. " Ia mencium dahi Sarada sekilas, lalu pergi dan menutup pintu.

TBC

Haloo temannss ketemu lagi dengan Daku :v terimakasih karena kalian tidak bosan bertemu saya yang sok asik ini :v hehehe

Maap di chap ini rasanya hambar banget ya :v ini akibat penyakit kekurangan ide :v Sebenarnya daku juga bingung mau lanjutnya gimana, tp karena ngejar target tiga hari sekali harus apdet ya bgni jadinya :v yah, daku ngejar waktu biar sebelum OSPEK harus selesai ni Fic, doain daku ya supaya baik-baik saja pas OSPEK nanti :"v

Maapkan daku karena Sarada x OOC ya (?) Tapi kita harus kembali ke aturan pertama dan utama, Unleash your imagination :3 bner gak? :3

Oh ya, disini Sarada sdh mulai luntur tsunderenya ya, daku ga bisa bayangin sebahagia apa si Bolt :'3

*aku padamu Bolt :v terus berjuaang!

Dan daku mau ngucapin Dirgahayu RI ke 70 :v maap telat :"v

Dan trimakasih bwt tumichan, Yui, Uchiha iggyland, hana, sachika arikazuto,ferdiewinardihavisakwee, dindahyuuga,guest yang sdh berbaik hati mereview ffn saya :''3 aku sangat senang :'3

*peluk satu-satu

Yak yak ada yang mau review? Boleh yaa …

* Puppy eyes

Sudah dulu deh bacotan saya, Gutbayyy…

Syalalalalala…


	4. Pemberitahuan

Maaf daku gak bisa update dalam waktu dekat temansss …. Hapenya lg di servis, lepi internet x amberegul jadi ga bisa apa-apa :"v sekali lagi daku minta maaf yaa…

Sign

Rhein98


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

Bolt telah kembali ke lokasi syuting. Kini Ia mulai tenang, tidak secemas tadi, Namun tetap saja ada rasa khawatir di hatinya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sarada.

Saat Ia keluar dari mobilnya semua orang menoleh, lalu lekas berlarian menghampirinya. Bolt terbengong-bengong.

"Bolt! Apa istrimu baik-baik saja?"

"Bolt! semoga lekas sembuh untuk Istrimu ya!"

"Bolt! Istrimu meninggal?"

"Sialan kau!" Bolt jadi sewot. Lekas Yuuhi menyeretnya menjauhi kerumunan.

"Hei kalian! lebih baik teruskan pekerjaan kalian!" Teriak Yuuhi.

"Yaah ... "

"Yuuhi tidak seru, ah!"

Yuuhi mengambilkan kursi untuknya.

"Arigatou, Manajer. "

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaan Sarada? Lain waktu aku akan menjenguknya. "

"Tidak begitu baik. Beberapa bulan ini mungkin dia harus memakai alat bantu untuk berjalan. " Sahut Bolt lesu.

"Kasihan Sarada. Semoga dia lekas sembuh. "

"Arigatou, Manajer. "

"Oh ya, syuting ditunda sejam karena kau belum kembali. Kali ini syuting harus minim kendala supaya cepat selesai. Soal fansmu yang melihat insiden tadi aku sudah mengatasinya. "

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa Yuuhi lakukan dalam hal membujuk para fans ingusanmu itu?" Yuuhi tertawa kecil.

"Jangan begitu, Manajer. Meski kadang menyebalkan mereka tetaplah orang yang kusayangi. Tanpa mereka aku bukanlah apa-apa. " Jawab Bolt. Matanya tak lepas memandangi para fansnya yang meneriakkan namanya dari balik pagar.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu meremehkan mereka. "

Bolt tersenyum samar.

"Ah, kau belum memakan bentomu kan?"

"Benar juga. " Yuuhi menyerahkan kotak bentonya.

Bolt tersenyum. Ia membuka bentonya. Nasi dengan tempura dan ebi katsu memenuhinya. Jangan lupa dengan tumis sayurannya. Seringaiannya melebar.

"Ittada ... "

"Uwaaa ... bentomu kelihatan sangat enak. Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Bolt aku mau mencicipinyaaa ... "

"Bolt bagi bentomu pleasee ... "

Bolt mendengus kesal.

"Tidak mau! Ini masakan dari Istriku tercinta! Tidak boleh ada yang memakannya kecuali Manajer!"

Yuuhi tertawa kecil melihat Bolt menjauhkan bentonya dari jangkauan teman-teman kru nya.

"Kalau begitu berikan bagianku untuk mereka. Aku sudah makan bento dari Imouto ku. "

Dengan enggan Bolt membiarkan mereka mencicipi bentonya.

"Oishi! Istrimu sangat hebat memasak!"

"Iya, membuatku ingin menyicipinya lagi!"

"Hei! Tidak boleh!"

Bolt menepuk tangan tangan mereka, berusaha menjauhkannya dari bentonya.

"Giliranku yang makan. Bukankah kalian sudah makan siang?" Gerutu Bolt.

"Hei kalian! Jangan ganggu dia! Cepat kembali bekerja!" Seru Produser.

Mereka menjauhi Bolt dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Bolt tersenyum puas dan memulai makan siangnya dengan potongan kecil brokoli.

Dengan pelan ia mengunyahnya, merasakannya dengan lidah. Ia mengernyit.

"Ini ... "

Rasanya sangat mirip dengan masakan Kaa-san. Ini manis dan sangat enak dimakan, tidak seperti yang oranglain masak. Batin Bolt menjerit.

"Kalausaja aku tak lagi punya urat malu, aku akan menari di jalanan saking gembiranya ketika memakan masakannya. "

~AWY~

Matanya terbuka pelan. Sarada mengucek matanya sebentar, lalu duduk meraba wajahnya. Ia melirik meja di sebelah kirinya, lalu mengambil kacamatanya. Semua kini terlihat jelas. Ia mengernyit. Pemandangan sekelilingnya berubah.

Sejak kapan aku pindah ruangan?

Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan bercat perpaduan putih gading dan toska. Di depan ranjangnya ada sofa berwarna kebiruan. Lalu di pojok ruangan sebelah kiri ada kulkas dan meja kecil dengan dua buah kursi. Jangan lupa televisi berukuran 32 inch yang menempel di dinding.

Sarada menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa kering di kerongkongannya. Meja nakasnya bersih. Tak ada benda apapun disana, termasuk gelas air.

Di ranjang sebelah kanannya ada Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Sarada tertunduk lesu. Ia memandangi kakinya yang diperban.

Apa aku harus membangunkan Mama? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia melihat ada sepasang tongkat disebelah ranjangnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.

Ia pandangi sekali lagi Sakura yang tidur memunggunginya, lalu menggeleng.

"Baiklah. " Sarada mulai memegang tongkat, lalu mengapitnya ke ketiak, bersiap untuk berjalan.

Satu langkah telah ia lewati.

Ini mudah, batinnya. Sarada tersenyum tipis.

Ia terus mencoba berjalan sampai ia hampir mencapai kulkas.

Namun kali ini ia kurang beruntung.

BRUKK!

Ia jatuh terduduk ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan rasa sakit karena kaki kanannya mencium lantai dan dijatuhi tongkat.

KUSO! Padahal sedikit lagi, Gerutunya.

Setetes airmata mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Dengan cepat ia mengusap wajahnya.

Apa ini! Seorang Uchiha menangis gara-gara sakit seperti ini ?!

Namun Airmata malah semakin banyak membanjiri wajahnya. Ia tak bisa lagi mendustai diri sendiri tentang yang ia rasakan pada kakinya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi menahannya … Ini sangat sakit … "

Bahunya bergetar karena terisak. Dengan pelan ia menyeret tubuhnya seperti bayi yang baru belajar merangkak menuju kulkas. Sedikit lagi …

BRUKK!

Ia kembali terjatuh. Rasanya dayanya tersedot habis oleh lantai. Ia tak bisa bergerak lagi sekarang.

SREKK!

Pintu terbuka lebar tiba-tiba.

"SARADA!"

Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggil namanya karena kacamatanya mengabur, Namun kini ia mulai mengenali orang yang kini menggendongnya kembali ke ranjang. Pria yang mempunyai rambut pirang yang dulu sangat dibencinya. Ia terperangah.

"Gomenne aku baru datang. Untuk apa kau mendekati kulkas? Kau mau minum? Seharusnya kau bangunkan saja Mamasaku. "

Kini Sarada dicekoki segelas air putih oleh orang yang tadi menggendongnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya, Uzumaki Bolt yang barusaja pulang dari syuting.

Sarada menghela nafas panjang berulangkali untuk menghilangkan sesenggukannya. Rasa hausnya sudah lenyap. Dengan pelan Bolt melepas kacamatanya dan mengelapnya dengan tisu yang ia dapatkan di laci meja.

"Arigatou, Bolt. " Ucap Sarada. Bolt tersenyum tipis. Ia mengembalikan kacamata ke wajah Sarada.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, ya. Jangan segan-segan memanggilku ataupun yang lain bila kau minta sesuatu. "

"Hn. " Gumam Sarada.

"Masih seperti biasanya. "

"Apa?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. "

Masih cuek seperti biasanya, Batin Bolt.

Matanya beralih ke jam dinding digital yang menempel di samping televisi. Tercetak disana angka 23:16.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya. Untungnya, dia tak lagi bertemu Sasha karena scene dia bersamanya sudah selesai. Jadi dia benar-benar bernapas lega dan maksimal saat syuting tanpa membawa emosinya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Sarada. Bolt terdiam sejenak. Sarada menanyakan kenapa dia baru pulang?

"Ah, seharusnya aku sudah pulang jam tujuh tadi, tapi karena ada urusan makanya aku sedikit lama. "

"Urusan apa? Dengan perempuan itu lagi?" Wajah Sarada berubah masam. Bolt tersenyum geli.

"Aku harus meladeni para fans ku selama tiga setengah jam. Ini ide dari Manajer supaya mereka tutup mulut atas insiden tadi agar tidak membocorkannya ke media. Argh … benar-benar … kukira ide Manajer benar-benar cemerlang. " Keluh Bolt. Tanpa ia sadari Sarada memandanginya lekat.

Dia benar-benar kelelahan, Batin Sarada.

"Tidurlah, Bolt. " Ujar Sarada. Bolt sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sarada tadi. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. " Bolt melipat tangannya, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di ranjang Sarada.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur disitu. Tidurlah di sofa sana. "

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin tidur disini. Oh, atau aku tidur di sampingmu saja?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mau! Aku sedang sakit dan ranjang ini terlalu kecil untuk dua orang. "

Tolak Sarada.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Kita tidur berdesakan, aku akan memelukmu dan … "

"TIDAK! NO WAY! Kau disana saja!"

"Iya, iya aku mengerti, kok. " Bolt merebahkan diri di sofa. Tidak buruk juga, Batin Bolt.

"Oyasumi, Hime. " Bolt memejamkan mata.

"Oyasumi. " Sahut Sarada. Matanya masih tak lepas memandangi Bolt yang berbaring di sofa.

"Haah ... " Sarada melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja. Ia mulai memejamkan mata.

Selalu begini, yang keluar dari mulut tidak sesuai dengan yang di hati, Batinnya.

~AWY~

"Ohayou sayang, mau sarapan apa?" Sakura membuka gorden jendela, lalu mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda.

Sarada mulai melebarkan matanya dan mengambil kacamata.

Sarada keheranan melihat Sakura yang sudah siap dengan jas putihnya.

"Mama sudah mau kerja?"

"Ya, Mama masuk pagi. Dan kau mau makan apa?"

"Nanti saja ma. " Tolak Sarada. Matanya beralih pada sofa di depannya.

Kemana Bolt sepagi ini?

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Sarada yang memandangi sofa didepannya.

"Jam enam tadi Bolt keluar. Katanya jadwalnya hari ini jam satu siang. Mungkin kini dia sedang olahraga. "

"Hn." Gumam Sarada. Sakura mengambil stetoskop nya dan membuka pintu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa minta tolong pada Bolt. Jaa~ "

Pintu tertutup. Sarada menghela nafas panjang.

"Dulu aku selalu membencinya. " Gumam Sarada pelan.

Bagaimana tidak, saat Sarada sekolah dasar dulu hanya Bolt yang bisa menandingi kepintarannya. Mereka selalu berebut peringkat teratas. Lebih-lebih dulu Bolt selalu mengerjainya yang membuat Sarada tambah membencinya.

Tapi sejak mereka bertemu di universitas konoha, semua berubah.

Bolt kembali mengerjainya disaat hari pertama OSPEK. Ya, hanya sehari itu. Dihari kedua dan ketiga Sarada selalu menjauhinya.

Namun kali ini ia merasa hal yang berbeda.

Ketika sekolah menengah dia tak satu sekolah lagi dengan Bolt, Ia merasa bahagia dan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ketika Ia kuliah, tanpa ada lagi kejahilan Bolt Ia merasa ada yang kurang.

Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kata Mama aku mencintainya. Otakku mengatakan aku membencinya. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanku padanya?" Sarada mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar gila sekarang."

"Kau memang sudah gila. Tergila-gila padaku." Bolt berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan menenteng bungkusan makanan.

"Bolt no baka! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Kau mengagetkanku!" Seru Sarada. Bolt tertawa kecil. Ia menaruh bungkusan makanan ke meja dekat kulkas dan duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Sarada mengernyit.

"Siapa yang memandangimu? Aku memandangi itu." Sarada menunjuk bungkusan makanan.

"Hahaha ... kau lapar, ya? Baiklah ... baiklah ... " Bolt mulai membuka bungkusan makanan. Terlihat didalamnya sandwich dan sekotak bubur.

Bolt menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya ke Sarada.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mau makan, tidak? Aku sudah berbaik hati pulang ke rumah membuatkanmu bubur."

Sarada terdiam ketika mencium aroma dari bubur dihadapannya. Ia mengernyit.

"Ada apa? Buburnya tidak beracun. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengerjaimu. Sekarang makanlah."

Dengan enggan Sarada menyenduk buburnya, lalu mulai memakannya.

Rasanya lumayan, Batin Sarada

Cepat Bolt mengambilalih sendok dari tangan Sarada.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kau menyuruhku makan ?"

"Kata Kaa-san makan harus pakai tangan kanan. Sini biar aku yang menyuapimu."

Bolt mulai menyendukkan makanan.

"Buka mulutmu. "

Sarada memalingkan muka.

"Ayolah bayi besar, buka mulutmu!"

BLETAAK!

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Bolt bersungut.

"Alasannya sudah jelas. Sini aku makan sendiri." Sarada mencoba meraih buburnya.

"Iya iya, maafkan aku. Sudahlah, buka mulutmu."

Dengan enggan Sarada membuka mulutnya dan Bolt mulai menyuapinya. Ia menunduk.

Oh sial. Apa yang terjadi pada jantungku?

"Kenapa?" Bolt memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

SREEK!

Pintu dibuka.

"Eh, maap aku mengganggu kalian." Hinata kembali menutup pintu.

"Tidak Kaa-san, masuklah. Suapi aku."

"Lho kau tak mau denganku?" Tanya Bolt.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak mau kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa bila denganku?"

"Kalau denganmu aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungku!"

"Eh?"

Sarada blushing. Astaga ... aku keceplosan ... argh dimana aku menaruh mukaku?

Hinata masuk dengan canggung. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak enak karena mengganggu waktu mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau tidak mau yasudah. Maaf aku memaksamu." Bolt menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hn." Kini Sarada merasa tidak enak.

Bolt berdiri. Cepat Sarada mencegahnya.

"Tidak Bolt, tinggal sedikit lagi. Sebaiknya kau saja."

Sarada menatap manik sebiru laut didepannya.

"Baiklah Big baby."

DUAAK!

"Sarada! Kau memukulku lagi!"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya kan?"

Bolt cemberut. Namun ketika melihat Sarada tersenyum Ia juga ikut tersenyum.

Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang.

Dari jauh Hinata mengulum senyum melihat mereka berdua.

Selamat berjuang Bolt, Batinnya.

~AWY~

Pintu terbuka pelan.

"Halo, Sarada." Senyum Sarada mengembang ketika melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya

"Manajer!" Serunya.

"Hei ... hei, aku tidak disapa nih?"

Bolt sewot. Sarada tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa yang mau menyambutmu? Aku sudah bosan melihatmu!"

"Awas kau bila nanti merindukanku!"

"Tidak akan! Kalau aku merindukanmu berarti aku kalah!" Sahut Sarada tak kalah sengit.

"Baiklah ... "

"Hei hei, cukup sampai disini perkelahian suami istrinya. Haah ... benar-benar ..."

Yuuhi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh ya Sarada, bagaimana? Apa kau merasa baikan?"

"Begitulah. Tapi aku merasa bosan dari kemarin disini terus. Manajer, bisakah kau mendorongkan kursi rodaku untuk jalan-jalan?"

"Mengapa denganku? Dengan Bolt saja. Wah pasti sangat romantis."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dengan si pirang bodoh ini!"

"Apa katamu! Aku juga tidak mau!"

Mereka saling menatap dengan sengit.

"Haah ... lagi-lagi." Yuuhi menopang dagu.

"Oh ya Manajer, kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Aku datang bersama imoutoku. Tadi dia singgah sebentar ke kantin rumahsakit."

Sarada mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita yang membawa buket bunga dengan perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Hana! Silakan masuk."

"Halo Sarada, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Hana, salam kenal."

"Ya, Hana." Jawab Sarada.

Hana memberikan buket bunga ke pangkuan Sarada.

"Semoga lekas sembuh ya."

"Ya, Arigatou Hana."

Yuuhi berdiri meninggalkan kursi.

"Aniki, duduklah. Aku bisa berdiri."

"Tidak Hana, kau harus duduk. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, nanti kandunganmu terganggu."

Bolt menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia merasa awkward sekarang. Begitu juga Sarada.

Bolt menyingkir dan duduk di sofa. Sarada memandang keluar jendela.

"Gomenne ya aku membuat kalian merasa tidak enak."

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Oh ya, kakak bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku sudah dijemput Ryuu-kun. Aku permisi dulu."

"Tunggu, Hana. Aku juga harus ke kantor J. J. Masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku juga permisi Sarada."

"Iya Manajer, Arigatou sudah berkunjung."

"Oh ya, untuk kalian cepatlah punya anak, ya."

Bolt blushing. Sarada menutupi wajahnya. Entah bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua sekarang.

Pintu tertutup. Bolt mengambil apel yang ada diatas meja, lalu menggigitnya dengan malas

"Haah ... benar-benar Manajer itu."

~AWY~

"Kau sudah bangun, Sarada?"

Perlahan mata Sarada membuka. Ia beralih memandangi punggung Hinata yang sibuk mengupas buah dimeja.

"Kaa-san."

"Iya?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Sarada duduk, lalu mengambil kacamata. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya dimana Bolt sekarang, namun mulutnya sangat susah untuk mengatakannya.

Hinata mengambil kursi, lalu mendekatkannya ke ranjang Sarada.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san."

Sarada mengambil apel yang diberikan Hinata padanya.

Tak sengaja matanya melihat kertas di atas meja. Ia mengernyit, lalu mengambilnya.

 _"Aku pergi ke Osaka selama dua bulan meneruskan syuting. Disana kami tinggal di villa. Setelahnya aku ke Amerika melanjutkan studiku selama dua tahun supaya bisa menjadi penerus Uchiha corp seperti Papasuke inginkan. Awas saja bila kau merindukanku, kau kalah!_

 _p.s : Sesuai perjanjian kita, aku memberikanmu 'itu' . Kau tahu maksudku, kan? Aku sudah memberikan tandatanganku._

Sarada terhenyak. Belum selesai keterkejutannya Hinata mengejutkannya.

"Sarada! Surat apa ini!"

TBC

Kumohon jangan timvuk daku pakai batu wahai readerrrrssss... :'''v

Maap karena mengumumkan dluan hapenya diservis dalam waktu yang lama, eh taunya ga nyampe sejam udah kembali :''v berterimakasihlah kepada om servis yang ramah, baik hati dan tidak sombong sehingga hape daku pulih dengan cepat :'3

Oh ya, balasan review cek PM ya... :3

ada yang penasaran kelanjutannya? sampaikan uneg2, saran, kritik, indom*e goreng * lho? di kotak review yak, hehe :v

sudah dulu bacotan saya untuk kali ini, gutbayyyy...

syalalalala...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

Lekas Sarada merebut kertas itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Kaa-san." Lalu ia memasukkannya kedalam tas merah marun disampingnya.

"Mau lagi, Sarada?"

Sarada mengangguk. Hinata kembali menyuapkan irisan apel ke mulutnya.

Fiuhh … untung saja tak ketahuan, Batinnya.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Kau terlihat murung."

"Kaa-san, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."

Hinata menghentikan acara kupas-mengupasnya.

"Apa itu?"

Sejak kapan Boruto menyukaiku?

"Jam berapa Boruto berangkat ke Osaka?"

Kuso! Lagi-lagi yang dihati berbeda dengan yang keluar dimulut. Sarada menggerutu dalam hati.

"Dua jam yang lalu, saat kau tertidur. Apa kau tidak diberitahu bahwa dia akan pergi?"

Sarada menggeleng lemah. Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"Entahlah Kaa-san."

Sarada tertunduk.

SREKK!

Naruto membuka pintu. Ia datang masih memakai seragam polisinya.

"Tou-san." Seru Sarada.

"Naruto-kun, seharusnya kau ganti baju dulu." Ujar Hinata.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat keadaan Sarada." Naruto mengambil apel diatas meja.

"Naruto-kun, itu milik Sarada."

"Ehehe … Gomenne Sarada, Aku lapar." Naruto menggaruk pipinya malu.

Sarada tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tou-san."

Matanya beralih keluar jendela.

"Tou-san?"

Naruto menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku minta tolong? Bisakah Tou-san menurunkanku ke kursi roda?" Pinta Sarada.

"Tentu saja." Dengan pelan Naruto menggendong Sarada, lalu menurukannya ke kursi roda.

"Arigatou, Tou-san."

"Ya, Sarada. Kau mau jalan-jalan? Biar aku yang membawamu."

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Kau ganti baju dulu, lalu mandi dan istirahat. Aku yang membawa Sarada jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah Hime."

"Naruto-kun, Jangan panggil aku Hime." Hinata tertunduk malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Hinata mulai mendorong kursi roda Sarada sampai keluar pintu.

Sarada menghela nafas panjang. Kini pandangannya mulai meluas, tidak lagi kamar berukuran 5x7 meter yang membosankan.

Matanya kini sibuk mengamati aktifitas disepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. Ada pengunjung yang sibuk berlalu lalang, Sebuah keluarga yang tersenyum cerah karena salahsatu keluarganya diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit dan seorang dokter yang membujuk pasien anak yang menangis dengan memberikan permen membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Ia terus memandangi sekelilingnya seolah tak ingin kehilangan satu momen pun yang terjadi.

"Sudah sampai, Sarada."

Ia telah berada di taman rumahsakit. Sebuah taman yang terawat rapi dengan pohon bambu di kedua sisi gerbang seakan menyambut pengunjungnya. Tidak ada sampah sedikitpun, walau hanya daun kering.

"Taman yang indah ya, Sarada." Hinata berhenti di sebuah bangku.

"Iya, Kaa-san." Sahutnya. Matanya beralih melihat Mawar putih yang tumbuh disebelahnya.

"Pada mawar itu ada durinya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Bukan, Sarada. Pada duri itu ada Mawarnya." Jelas Hinata sambil menyentuh kelopak salahsatu bunga.

Sarada mengernyit.

"Mengapa seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya perumpamaan. Orang yang berpikiran negatif akan mengatakan bahwa setiap kebahagiaan pasti ada kesusahan dan orang yang berpikiran positif mengatakan setiap kesusahan ada kebahagiaan. Tinggal kita yang memilih, berpikiran positif atau negatif ketika menghadapi masalah."

Sarada tertegun.

"Kaa-san."

"Mm?"

"Apa arti dari mawar putih?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai mengartikan bunga. Tapi yang kutahu mawar putih itu melambangkan cinta sejati. Cinta yang benar-benar tulus. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang mengganjal hatinya, tentang mawar putih yang selalu mengisi lokernya ketika sekolah menengah dulu, yang sampai sekarang masih tidak ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mawar ungu?"

"Um … setahuku kata Ino mawar ungu melambangkan cinta pertama, bisa juga melambangkan ingin mengenal seseorang yang dikirimi bunga lebih jauh."

Sarada mengangguk.

"Kaa-san."

"Iya?"

"Boruto … dia akan kembali, kan?"

Pertanyaan Sarada sukses membuat Hinata terkejut. Matanya sedikit berkaca.

"Iya … iya. Dia pasti kembali. Aku yakin dia pasti kembali."

Ia menghapus airmatanya cepat. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela Boruto akan meninggalkannya dua tahun lebih dari sekarang. Dia tak ingin berpisah padanya. Dia sangat menyayanginya.

"Kaa-san … "

Kini Sarada merasakan sesak tepat di ulu hatinya.

~AWY~

Kini Sarada sendirian di kamarnya, masih duduk di kursi roda didepan jendela. Ia memandang keluar, kearah langit malam.

Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa?

 _"Bila dalam waktu tiga hari setelah pernikahan perasaanku tidak berubah padamu, tandatangani surat cerai. "_

Sarada menghela nafas panjang.

"Mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu?"

Boruto pasti merasa terluka karena ucapanku.

Mengapa aku baru memikirkannya sekarang?

 _"Bila kau merindukanku, kau kalah!"_

Mengapa rasanya sesak di ulu hatiku? Ada apa denganku?

"Sarada!"

Ia berbalik. Sakura melepas jas nya, lalu duduk di sofa. Tergambar raut kelelahan di wajahnya.

"Okaeri Mama."

"Ahaha, ini bukan rumah, Sayang."

"Tapi kan Mama pernah bilang tempat pulang adalah tempat dimana ada orang yang memikirkanmu. Anggap saja aku adalah rumah."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia bangkit mendekati Sarada dan memeluknya.

"Meskipun kau bukan lagi bayi yang bisa dipangku, kau tetaplah kesayanganku."

Mata Sarada berkaca-kaca.

"Tadaima, Sarada." Ucap Sakura.

Sarada melepas kacamatanya.

"Mama."

"Mm?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan rindu pada seseorang? Bagaimana perasaanmu kala itu?"

Sakura terkekeh malu.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Saat merindukan seseorang, Yah, kau pasti tahu siapa. Mama merasakan sesak, sampai rasanya susah bernapas. Mama selalu mengingatnya, membayangkan dia berada disamping Mama ketika bangun tidur."

Tak bisa lagi Sarada menahan tangisnya. Ia balas memeluk Sakura erat. Ibu kepala empat yang awet muda ini terheran-heran.

"Kenapa menangis, Sarada?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Ma."

"Kau bisa berbohong padaku, tapi kau tak bisa berbohong pada hatimu sendiri. Kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa, Mama tidak memaksamu."

"Hn."

~AWY~

Dua minggu sudah Sarada lewati. Ia diperbolehkan pulang hari ini karena dia sudah mulai lancar berjalan. Ia sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi di kaki dan tangan kanannya.

"Oh ya Mama, bagaimana dengan orang yang kutabrak dulu dan motor Boruto?"

"Itu sudah lama beres. Motornya sudah ada dirumah kalian." Jawab Sakura. Matanya tak lepas dari laptop dihadapannya.

Sudah selesai, batin Sarada. Pakaiannya kini sudah terlipat rapi dalam koper.

"Oh ya, Sarada. Ini kunci mobilmu. Bannya sudah diperbaiki."

Sakura melemparkan kuncinya ke tangan Sarada.

"Arigatou, Ma."

Sarada menutup kopernya. Ia lalu memakai flat shoes nya. Baju yang dikenakannya bukan lagi pakaian pasien rumah sakit, tapi kemeja warna biru laut polos dengan rok hitam bawah lutut. Rambut panjangnya kini digulung rapi. Benar-benar cocok dengannya.

"Aku pergi, Ma."

"Jaa~ Sarada."

pintu tertutup.

~AWY~

"Tadaima."

Sarada membuka pintu pelan. Ia menekan saklar lampu, semua berubah terang.

Keadaan rumahnya sama seperti dulu. Yang membedakannya perabotan terlapis debu tipis dan ketidakhadiran seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang dulu sangat dibencinya. Ya, Uzumaki Boruto, suaminya tidak ada di sisinya sekarang.

Sarada memasukkan kopernya dalam lemari, lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang.

"Boruto ... " Gumamnya lirih.

Ia bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Matanya memandang pintu kamar seberangnya yang tertutup rapat.

Ia bangkit, lalu berjalan sampai depan pintu.

Ia memutar gagang pintu pelan.

"Tidak terkunci?"

Perlahan ia membuka pintu, lalu pelan ia tutup dan bersandar padanya.

"Samasekali tak berubah." Gumamnya.

Matanya melirik foto yang berdiri dalam bingkai atas meja dan mengambilnya.

Terlihat Sarada yang memakai gaun pengantin dengan Boruto disebelahnya tersenyum lebar.

dengan pelan ia letakkan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Boruto ... " Ia menggenggam sebuah kertas. Surat perceraian mereka, seperti yang Sarada inginkan.

Ia membalik kertasnya, lalu mengernyit.

Ada pesan lagi?

 _"Kalau sudah kau tandatangani kau bisa langsung menyerahkannya ke pengadilan. Bila kau menungguku untuk menyerahkannya memakan waktu dua tahun lebih, hehe."_

Tes!

Setitik airmatanya jatuh membasahi surat perceraian di tangannya.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau tertawa, Boruto. Memangnya hatimu itu terbuat dari apa?"

Sarada benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Semakin banyak airmatanya berjatuhan, membuat kertasnya bisa sobek kapansaja.

"Apakah aku disini yang berperan sebagai orang jahat?"

Ia meletakkan surat disampingnya, lalu memeluk lutut, Menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan rasa penyesalan.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Ia terisak. Sendirian, dipeluk rasa sepi.

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Sarada mencintainya, namun ia terlambat menyadari hal itu.

~AWY~

Ia membuka pintu pelan. Terlihat dari iris onyx nya pemandangan kota tokyo dari atas yang begitu mengagumkan.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Boruto ... "

Entah sudah berapa kali Sarada menggumamkan nama itu.

Ia melirik kursi disampingnya, lalu mendudukinya dengan sedikit rasa malas. Ditangannya, segelas cappucino yang uap hangatnya mengepul, seakan menari diatas gelas.

Kini Sarada duduk di balkon rumahnya, menatap langit dengan sendu.

"Boruto ... "

Mengapa nomor handphonemu tidak aktif?

Mengapa semua akun media sosialmu tidak ada perubahan samasekali?

Apa kau berusaha menghindariku?

Apa kau lelah mengejarku?

Ah ya, siapapun akan menyerah bila berada di posisimu.

Kau tahu, aku menyesal telah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik.

Aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu.

Aku menarik kembali perkataanku bahwa aku takkan mencintaimu.

Dan kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Aku mengaku kalah.

Karena itu, kembalilah padaku.

TBC

Balasan review:

Uchihaiggyland: haha iya sebenarnya aku jga mau bkin bolt dengan sebutan boruto, tapi kmaren masih bingung, kapan ya? pas kmu ngingetin baru aku ganti :v kalau kamu baca fanfic sbelumnya yg it's you sarada pasti tau itu surat apa, hehe. benar sekali, itu surat cerai :'v akupun berharap demikian, papasuke dapat cucu gitu :'3

genie luciana: ini udah lanjut, sengaja apdet kilat krn bentar lagi daku OSPEK :'v tunggu chapter slanjutnya ya :3

dindahyuuga: hahaha kmu sudah bisa menebaknya :v yap, anda benar! :v tunggu chap slanjutnya ya :3

Hai temans ... kuharap kalian tidak kabur karena di chap ini sedikit gaje :'v hehe daku minta maap ya :"3

Apakah kalian sudah dapat gambarannya chapter depan kek gimana? hehe pasti sudah bisa :'v

Oh ya, sebenarnya chap selanjutnya chapter terakhir lho :'3 semua akan terbongkar, alasan knapa Bolt ketika sekolah dasar selalu mengganggu Sarada, kepastian jadi tidaknya mereka bercerai, pkoknya semua deh terbongkar :"v

yang blum terlalu ngerti proses knapa mereka menikah di chap pertama dan knpa Sarada dikasih surat cerai sama Boruto dipersilakan baca fanfic daku sebelumnya yang berjudul "Its you sarada" :'3 hehe

betewe nih, trimakasih buat semua reader, reviewer, semua yg fav and follow fanfic ini :"3 daku sangat menghargainya

*Ojigi dalam2

oke ada yang mau disampaikan? apapun itu asal jangan flame :3 daku sedang tak ingin berdebat :'3

sampaikan di kotak review ya temanss :'3

sudah dlu ya, bacotan saya kbanyakan :'v

gutbayyy...

Syalalalala...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Last

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

Waktu terus berjalan, meninggalkan Sarada yang tertatih mengumpulkan guji hatinya yang terburai. Kini ia bukan lagi mahasiswa Universitas konoha. Ia adalah seorang guru baru di Konoha International High School, sekolah nya dulu.

Pakaiannya kini juga bukan lagi almamater kuliahnya, ataupun kemeja yang tangannya digulung sampai siku dengan rok bawah lutut. Kini Ia memakai setelan cardigan lengan panjang hitam dengan rok warna senada. Selama dua tahun ini ia bertransformasi menjadi dewasa sepenuhnya.

"Sampai disini dulu penjelasanku."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Seru murid-muridnya. Ia mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Akhirnya selesai." Gumamnya pelan. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

Sudah pukul sebelas, batinnya.

Ia masuk ke kantor guru dan menaruh buku serta arsipnya diatas meja.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Sarada?"

Sarada berbalik. Ia mendapati Sarutobi Mirai, kepala sekolah KIHS yang berdiri memeluk kumpulan arsip.

"Ah, Sarutobi-sama. Ya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Mereka sangat aktif dalam pembelajaran."

"Jangan panggil aku seformal itu, panggil saja Mirai."

"Gomenne, Mirai-sama."

Mirai tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, Sarada. Aku pamit ke ruanganku, ya. Sehabis ini akan ada rapat guru. Sebaiknya kau bersiap."

"Ha'I " sahut Sarada. Kini Mirai sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Sarada mengambil Handphonnenya. Alisnya bertaut melihat ada pesan masuk darinya.

"Mama?" Gumamnya.

" _Sarada, Hari ini Boruto akan pulang."_

Tangannya melemas. Ia terduduk di kursinya.

"Boruto … dia pulang?"

Tapi kapan?

Ia mencek handphonnenya sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada penjelasan jam berapa dia pulang?"

Sarada menghela nafas berat.

Apa dia masih mencintaiku?

~AWY~

Sarada menggenggam erat surat perceraiannya, yang kini lusuh dan penuh bercak air disana-sini. Ya, surat itu masih ada ditangannya. Ia tak ingin memberikannya pada pengadilan, karena suatu alasan.

Ia sudah menyadari perasaannya.

Pintu terbuka. Sarada berdiri menghadap seseorang yang membuka pintu. Uzumaki Boruto, berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Sarada … Sudah larut malam. Kenapa belum tidur?"

Sarada diam tak bergeming.

"Bisakah kau minggir? Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan suratnya? Sudah kau berikan ke pengadilan?"

"Tunggu." Sarada menggenggam pergelangan tangan Boruto.

"Ada apa?"

Sarada mengacungkan surat perceraian mereka padanya.

"Kau belum menyerahkannya?"

SREKK… SREKK…

Sarada menyobeknya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil, lalu mencampakkannya di tempat sampah.

Mata safirnya membulat. Boruto terkejut setengah mati.

"Ap … pa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak mau kita bercerai. Aku mencintaimu, Boruto."

Boruto terhenyak.

"Apa yang … kau katakan? Bisakah kau mengulanginya?" Matanya mengerjap, merasa tidak percaya dengan yang Sarada katakan.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Teriak Sarada. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Pertahanan pelupuk matanya hancur.

Boruto berjalan mendekati Sarada yang terisak. Bahunya bergetar karena tangis.

"Benarkah itu, Sarada? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Apa masih … kurang jelas? AKU … "

Boruto membungkamnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Sudah cukup, Sarada." Boruto melepas kacamatanya, lalu menariknya kedalam pelukan.

Sarada menegang. Ia menghirup dalam aroma maskulin tubuh suaminya, yang tak ingin ia sia-siakan lagi.

"Aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Selalu menunggumu." Boruto mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Tidak Sasha, atau siapapun itu. Hanya kau, Sarada. Kau."

Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tahu, mengapa dulu saat kita sekolah dasar aku selalu mengganggumu?"

Sarada menggeleng lemah.

"Dulu aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Bagiku hal itu sangat menyenangkan ketika mengerjaimu, melihat ekspresi marahmu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika didekatmu."

" … "

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku selalu ingin bersaing denganmu untuk mendapatkan peringkat satu. Aku rela mengorbankan waktu bermainku untuk belajar dan belajar. Yah, meskipun aku tidak bisa duduk di peringkat pertama tapi aku senang. Aku senang karena namaku selalu ada disamping namamu di peringkat atas."

"Boruto … "

"Dan akhirnya, di acara kelulusan akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa aku melakukan itu semua. Itu adalah cinta."

" … "

"Saat sekolah menengah kita terpisah. Sebenarnya bisa saja kalau aku melanjutkan sekolahku sama denganmu. Tapi aku tidak mau. Biayanya sangat mahal, aku tak mau merepotkan Tou-san. Jadi mulai saat itu aku berjuang mencari uang sendiri, kesana-kemari mencari audisi untuk casting iklan. Dan akhirnya semua impianku terkabul, aku sekarang menjadi aktor. Tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya bila aku masih belum mendapatkan hatimu."

Tangis Sarada semakin keras. Boruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu siapa yang setiap pagi menaruh mawar putih di lokermu dulu?"

Sarada mengangguk pelan.

"Itu aku, Sarada. Tiap hari aku menyisihkan uang jajanku untuk membeli bunga untukmu. Tidak perlu kujelaskan dimana aku mendapatkan kunci lokermu. Aku sangat senang ketika memberikanmu bunga, meski akhirnya bungaku berakhir dalam tong sampah."

"Gomenne, Boruto."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

" … "

"Tatap mataku, Sarada."

Masih dengan isakannya Sarada mendongak menatap manik biru laut didepannya. Cepat ia menunduk kembali. Ia tak sanggup menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Kau tahu, saat aku mengatakan pada teman sekelasku bahwa aku ingin mendapatkanmu, mereka semua tertawa. Mereka mengatakan itu tidak mungkin, mengingat kau adalah seorang Uchiha, yang memiliki kekayaan sangat besar dan mempunyai banyak penggemar. Aku tahu, mendapatkanmu itu seperti ingin meraih bulan. Tapi aku percaya, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Kini, aku sudah membeli perkataan mereka."

Boruto mengusap wajah Sarada pelan.

"Kau tahu, siapa yang membuatku sampai sejauh ini? Membuatku meraih semua impianku? Itu kau, Sarada. Saat aku patah semangat ketika ditolak berkali-kali untuk casting, hanya kau yang membuatku bangkit."

"Hentikan, Boruto."

"Aku tak bisa berhenti."

" … "

"Aku tidak seperti Shikadai yang mempunyai IQ 200 seperti ayahnya. Aku tidak sejenius itu, tapi aku punya seseorang yang membuatku melampauinya. Itu kau, Sarada."

Boruto melepas pelukannya, lalu mengangkat dagu Sarada yang membuat mereka saling bersitatap.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Cinta lah yang membawaku sampai sejauh ini."

Boruto menarik kepala Sarada, lalu mencium dahinya pelan.

Sarada mati-matian menahan isakannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Boruto mencium dahinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Boruto melepas ciumannya, beralih memandang Sarada yang terus menunduk. Lekas Boruto menggendong Sarada ketika ia melihat tubuhnya melayang.

"Boruto … "

Boruto tersenyum tipis. Ia merebahkan Sarada pelan ke ranjang.

"Boruto."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau memberikan kacamataku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan langit dan langit-langit sekarang."

Boruto terkekeh. Ia berbaring di samping Sarada.

"Itu pikiranmu yang bermasalah, bukan matamu, hime."

Boruto menggenggam tangan Sarada erat. Sarada berpaling ketika merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Sarada."

"Apa?"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana agar kau bisa percaya?"

Mereka tampak berpikir. Boruto kini mendapatkan ide.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberikanku 'jatah' sekarang."

Sarada berbalik.

"Maksudmu?"

Akhirnya ia menyadari apa maksudnya ketika Boruto menyentuh bibirnya dengan seringai mesum.

"Kau mau kan?"

Sarada meneguk ludah.

"Ti … kurasa tidak. Tidaak …. "

Sarada menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ayolah Sarada, kita berikan cucu untuk Mamasaku… "

"Tidaaak …. Aku tidak mau … "

Sarada mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memaksamu dengan kekerasan."

Boruto mulai menggelitiki pinggang dan telapak kaki Sarada.

"Hen … hahaha … hentikan … hahaha … aku merasa geli …. Hentikaaaannn ….. "

"Tidak akan."

"Kumohon Boruto … hentikan … hahahaha …. Gelii … "

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"Haha ... hentikaan ... "

Sarada mengernyit. Mengapa dia berhenti tiba-tiba?

Apa dia sudah tertidur?

Dengan pelan Sarada membuka selimut. Onyx nya membulat melihat Boruto kini dihadapannya dengan senyum mesum yang tak mau hilang sedari tadi.

"Kita mulai, Sarada"

KYAAAAA…..

Namun teriakannya hanya tersimpan dalam hatinya karena mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh Boruto.

Untuk pertamakalinya Sarada pasrah terhadap apa yang Boruto lakukan padanya. Atau mungkin karena dia juga menginginkannya? Entahlah.

~AWY~

Mata Onyx itu mulai terbuka pelan. Sinar matahari yang menelusup antara gorden jendela membuat matanya menyipit kembali.

Ia mendapati dirinya hanya memakai selimut setinggi leher. Sebelahnya kosong. Tidak ada kehadiran Boruto disana.

Matanya lalu melirik setumpuk pakaian yang terlipat rapi dan kacamata di sampingnya. Ia mengernyit.

"Sampai pakaian dalamku juga? Dasar mesum!" Umpatnya.

Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik daripada tidak samasekali, batinnya.

Ia duduk dan mulai memasang pakaian. Alisnya kembali bertaut ketika ia mencium aroma dari luar kamar.

"Um … bau yang enak. Tapi … apa ini!" Ia juga mencium bau gosong.

Lekas Ia mengambil apron yang bergantung di pintu dan berlari menuju dapur.

Ia mendapati Boruto yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor. Boruto berbalik dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ohayou, Sarada."

"Ohayou, Boruto. Kau memasak apa?"

"Nasi goreng untuk sarapan. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu tadi."

Sarada mengernyit.

"Apa ini! Telur dadarnya gosong. Astaga … "

"Hehe ... gomen Sarada, aku tadi melamun."

Sarada mengambil telur dalam kulkas, memecahkan cangkangnya dan menuangkannya dalam mangkuk kecil.

"Tolong ambilkan aku paprika."

Pinta Sarada.

Boruto membuka kulkas dan mengambil paprika merah.

"Ini."

Sarada mengambilnya, lalu mulai memotongnya kecil-kecil.

Sarada berubah serius sekarang. Ya, kalau masalah dapur dia tak mau main-main. Harus sesempurna yang dia inginkan.

Bosan melihat Sarada yang berkutat dengan masakan Boruto mendapat ilham untuk mengerjainya.

Grap!

"Boruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tangan Boruto melingkari badannya, membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku lelah."

Boruto menaruh dagunya ke bahu Sarada sambil memandangi wajahnya.

"Hei bayi besar, menyingkirlah dari bahuku."

"Saat aku menyebutmu bayi besar dulu, kau memukulku. Tapi karena kau menyebutku begitu aku akan membalasnya dengan lebih kejam."

Sarada mencibir.

"Oh ya? Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini."

CUP!

Boruto mencium pipinya sekilas.

Entah bagaimana perasaan Sarada, yang pasti wajahnya semerah paprika yang baru ia potong sekarang.

"Nah kan, itu lebih kejam dari pukulan. lihat. Kau jadi tomat berambut hitam sekarang."

Boruto tertawa.

"Boruto no baka!"

Umpatnya. Sarada mematikan kompor karena telur dadarnya sudah matang sekarang.

Huh ... akhirnya, batin Sarada.

"Boruto."

"Ya?" Sahutnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Boruto melepas pelukannya. Sarada berbalik.

"Kenapa?"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

Sarada memiringkan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tak mau ada rahasia. Katakan!"

Wajah Boruto berubah serius. Sarada menunduk.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku merindukanmu. Aku mengaku kalah."

Boruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Fuh ... kukira masalah serius."

Sarada melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan masalah serius. Haah ... benar-benar ... "

"Kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Kukira kau kecelakaan lagi."

Sarada menaruh tangannya dikedua bahu boruto.

"Ingat, aku bukan orang yang mengulangi kecerobohan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Jangan mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Boruto tersenyum.

"Yasudah, kau mandi dulu sana. Aku yang menyiapkan sarapan." Sarada melepas apron, lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang cucian.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Meskipun ini hari minggu, ini hari pertamamu ke kantor. Ayo sana mandi. Aku hari ini libur."

"Lho, kau kan memang libur. Bukannya kau sudah lama lulus kuliah?"

"Sekarang aku mengajar di KIHS. Cepat sana mandi!"

"Hah? Kau jadi Sensei? Aku tak percaya."

Muncullah perempatan di kepala Sarada.

"Cepat mandi! Shannaroooo!"

BRAK!

Sarada melepaskan tinjunya ke kulkas.

"Gomenne senseeiii ... aku mandi sekaraaangg ... "

Lekas Boruto pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Haah ... benar-benar ... "

~AWY~

"Nah, sudah selesai bayi besar."

Kini dasi berwarna biru tua sudah tersemat rapi di leher Boruto.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku bayi besar?"

"Lihat dirimu. Bahkan memasang dasi pun minta tolong padaku."

"Itu kan wajar, kau adalah istriku. Apakah aku harus terbang ke rusia dulu untuk minta tolong pada Sasha?"

"Tidak ... aku tidak mau! Dengan ku saja!"

Boruto terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sarada yang berubah masam.

"Oh ya, kenapa handphone mu tidak aktif? Lalu mengapa semua akun media sosialmu tidak aktif juga?"

"Um ... itu ya? Handphone ku jatuh ke sungai dekat tempat syuting. Soal medsos ku? Aku terlalu sibuk, lagipula menurutku itu tidak terlalu penting."

Sarada memukul dada Boruto lemah.

"Kau ... Boruto no baka! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Boruto terdiam. Dengan pelan ia mengusap wajah Sarada yang kembali basah karena airmata.

"Sudahlah Sarada. Jangan kebanyakan menangis. Hidupku jadi penuh drama sekarang. Yang penting aku sudah ada bersamamu."

Sarada menghela nafas berat.

Ia beralih memandangi Boruto.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi."

"Itu pasti. Ittekimasu." Boruto membuka pintu pelan.

"Itterasai."

Sarada menutup pintu ketika ia tidak melihat bayangan Boruto lagi. Di wajahnya terlukis senyuman.

Kini ia tak perlu lagi merasakan kerinduan padanya. Karena Boruto sudah ada disisinya sekarang.

Sarada sudah mendapatkan kembali tempat untuknya pulang.

 **Gak bener-bener end**

Balasan review:

genie luciana: iya nih kita cie-ciein bareng yuk! :v

*ditabok Sarada

Atika723: waah kamu suka ya? aaa makasih yaa :'3 iya nih rencananya emng pngen aku terusin klo ada yang mau :3 tp kek x apdet x jd tdk sesering ini krn klo kuliah pasti sibuk ya? ahaha sekali lagi terimakasih ^_^

ferdiewinardihavisakwee: Ahahaha iye bro :'v maap bru bls review lu :v

Hai temansss gimana mnurut kalian untuk last chapter ini? garing? krenyess? terlalu drama? hehe maap yaa :'v lg kurang ide.

seperti yang aku tulis diatas, fanfic ini gak bener2 end, kalo emng ada yang serius pengen minta dilanjutin, kira2 empat sampe spuluh orang lah ktunggu review x

*ktwa jahat

abisnya aku liat reviewer x sdikit sih, yang review itu-ituuu aja, kan aku jadi syedih wahai readers ku tersayang :'3 aku sadar diri kok aku msih newbie, fic ini juga jelek tapi kumohon please tinggalkan jejak stelah membaca biar aku tmbh smangat update x :'3

tapi klo gaada yg minta lanjut ya gapapa kok, fanfic ini jd bner2 end dan aku bkin fanfic bru yg one shoot aj, takutnya klo yg multichap jd lama apdet :v

terimakasih pada Allah swt yang masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup dan selalu mengabulkan doaku supaya hapeku baik2 saja pas takang :v

terimakasih pada tmen2 gw yang ga suka baca fanfic :v kenapa? krn klo mreka baca fanfic gw pasti bertanya2 :v lho? kok kamu nulis yg cinta2 an sih? gak kyk kamu yg sbenarnya aj :v hehe

terimakasih pada OP browser, aku tanpamu butiran debu... :v

Dan terimakasih untuk kalian RnR-ers ku yg setia mnunggu apdetan dariku :v aku senang sekali :'3

dan jg trimakasih bwt silent reader, lain kali tinggalkan jejak kalian ya biar kta bs temenan :'3

Oke sudah dulu bacotan saya, Gutbayyy...

syalalalala...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

"Akhirnya selesai." Boruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Selama enam bulan ini pikirannya benar-benar dikuras. Belum lagi bila berurusan dengan klien super cerewet dan pegawai yang kurang disiplin.

"Sekarang jam berapa, ya?" Mata safirnya memandangi jam hitam yang menempel di dinding. Jarum-jarumnya yang terus berputar itu kini menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Akhirnya aku tidak lembur hari ini. Aah ... aku tidak sabar lagi bertemu Sarada ku."

Diwajahnya terulas sebuah senyuman. Bagaimana tidak, akhir-akhir ini Ia hanya bisa melihat Sarada dalam keadaan tertidur di sofa ketika menunggunya pulang.

Ia merindukan sambutan hangat Sarada yang kini menjadi istrinya sepenuhnya.

Ia meraih kunci mobil, lalu membuka pintu pelan. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

~AWY~

"Tadaima." Serunya. Hanya kesunyian yang menyambut salamnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Kemana Sarada, ya?"

Ia melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

Boruto masuk ke kamar, juga tidak menemukan rambut raven istrinya.

"Sarada!" Serunya. Tidak ada jawaban.

Apa mungkin dia di dapur? Atau sedang mandi?

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan memeriksa kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada juga? Apa dia pergi? Tapi mobilnya masih ada."

Apa mungkin ...

Ia berjalan ke sisi kanan dapur, menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua. Perlahan Ia membukanya, dan tampaklah pemandangan hijau dan seorang wanita duduk di bangku tertunduk dalam.

Boruto menemukan Sarada di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sarada yang tak bergeming.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Ia memandangi Sarada cukup lama, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku merasa kau harus mencari istri yang lain."

Boruto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menggenggam tangan Sarada.

"Apa kau lupa yang dokter Yuri katakan 4 bulan lalu? Aku sulit untuk punya kau cari perempuan lain."

Boruto mengeratkan genggamannya dan memandangi Sarada yang terus menunduk.

"Sudah berapa kali kau katakan itu? Dan sudah berapa kali aku mengulangi jawaban yang sama? Aku tidak mau, walau kau memaksaku. Sampai aku mati istriku hanya satu, hanya kau."

"Tapi ... "

"Sudahlah, aku lelah. Kita tidak harus punya anak. Lagipula itu hanya vonis dokter, yang menentukannya hanyalah Kami-sama. Ingat Sarada, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Aku sudah membuktikannya."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau membuktikannya?"

"Memilikimu itu adalah buktinya." Jawab Boruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sarada pelan. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Um ... Sarada aku mandi dulu, ya."

"Ah, sudah ada air hangat untukmu mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

"Arigatou, Sarada."

"Hn." Gumam Sarada. Ia berbalik hendak ke dapur.

"Tunggu."

"Apa?"

GRAP!

Boruto memeluk Sarada erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit ... "

Boruto melonggarkan pelukannya. Sarada terheran-heran dengan yang Boruto lakukan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sarada terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Hn. Aku juga merindukanmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang larut malam dan pergi sebelum aku bangun. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Gomenne ... "

Sarada menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

"Sarada ... "

"Mm?"

Boruto melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya beralih pada wajah wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat senyummu? Sekali saja. Aku sangat merindukannya." Pinta Boruto dengan wajah memelas.

Awalnya Sarada agak ragu, tapi setelah melihat Boruto dengan wajahnya yang begitu lucu Sarada akhirnya tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Sarada. Aku mencintaimuuuu ... "

Boruto kembali memeluk Sarada dengan gembira.

"Iya, sudah sana mandi. Haah ... bisa-bisa tulang dadaku remuk semua gara-gara kau."

"Ehehehehe ... "

~AWY~

Sarada kembali melirik arlojinya.

"Sudah jam 3 ternyata." Ia mempercepat jalannya menuju tempat parkir. Tugas mengajarnya kini sudah selesai, ia bersiap untuk pulang.

Aku harus memasak apa untuk makan malam nanti? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sarada."

Sarada menoleh.

"Kau ... "

TBC

Halo temaaaaannnnnnssss apa kabarnyaa :"3 aku sangat merindukan kalian :'3 maap aku lama update ya , karena OSPEK lah aku bgini :'3 sampe gak bsa mikir lagi :'3 capek banget sampai aku sakit :"(

*geweesin dong :'v

*ngarep

dan maap ini sangat singkat, anggap aja ini pembukaan bahwa fic ini sdh apdeettt :v horeeeeee...

betewe ada yang pnasaran yang Sarada temui itu siapa? eheheh aku kasih sop iler ya :v

-dia OC

-dia sangat berpengaruh dalam kelanjutan fic ini

-dia memiliki gangguan kejiwaan yang sangat berbahaya.

Ayoo... apa sdh ada bayangannya orangnya gimana? Penasaran? tunggu klanjutannya yaaa... :'3

oh iya, disini aku gak mau naikin rate ya :) aku gasuka lemon2 an, wlaupun udh cukup umur aku gabakalan mau baca rate M, rate T aja klo ada kissing scene lgsng aku skip B-) bukannya sok alim atau apa ya, aku emng gak suka yg begitu2 an. Pas nulis chap 6 kmaren aja rsanya udh keringatan =))

sudah dulu, ya.

Gutbayy...

Syalalalala...


	9. Last Chapter

Chapter 8 : Last

Always Waiting You

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

saya cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warn:typo,gaje,masih noob,alur kecepetan

Maaf kalo ada kesamaan judul,isi,de el el

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

"Ya, ini aku, Sarada." Orang itu kini menyeringai.

Sarada terbelalak. Kakinya mundur ke belakang. Ia shock setengah mati.

"Yukkimaru ... tidak mungkin! Seharusnya kau ada di penjara!" Serunya. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa ia menekan tombol kunci mobil dan berlari menuju mobilnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Sarada. Aku akan mendapatkan jantungmu, agar bisa berdetak kencang hanya untukku." Seringaiannya semakin melebar, begitu menakutkan.

Sarada panik. Ia menekan pedal gas kencang, hampir menabrak Yukkimaru.

Seringaian itu masih tidak mau hilang diwajahnya.

"Tunggu aku, Sarada."

~AWY~

BRAKK!

Sarada membanting pintu rumahnya kasar. Nafasnya naik turun. Tercetak jelas raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Demi apapun itu, Dia tak akan pernah rela melihat wajah Yukkimaru lagi.

"Oh Kami-sama … " Serunya. Badannya merosot kelantai. Sarada merasa seluruh persendiannya meluruh. Untung saja dia sudah berada dirumahnya.

Ia tersentak ketika merasakan getaran dari saku bajunya. Sarada mengambil handphonnenya, mendapati pesan dari Boruto.

" _Gomenne, Sarada. Aku hari ini lembur."_

Sarada semakin melemas. Saat seperti ini, saat ia membutuhkan seseorang yang melindungi tidak ada di sisinya membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

"Kami-sama … lindungi aku … " Gumamnya lirih. Ia memeluk lutut. Gemetarannya belum juga berhenti.

"Yukkimaru … "

Sarada kembali mengingat saat sekolah menengahnya dulu. Saat itu semua orang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Yukkimaru. Dia dijauhi teman-temannya karena mereka menganggapnya seseorang yang aneh. Kekaburan identitas orangtuanya juga menambah nilai negatif teman-temannya padanya. Hanya Sarada, seorang Uchiha yang mau berteman dengannya, dan menjadi satu-satunya teman Yukkimaru.

Di mata Sarada seorang Yukkimaru sangatlah baik, bicaranya sopan dan sangat menyenangkan ketika bersamanya.

Tapi ada sifat Yukkimaru yang begitu aneh bagi Sarada, misalkan saja saat teman-temannya membicarakan film thriller terbaru yang berbau sadisme dan pembunuhan Ia sangat semangat membicarakannya pada Sarada. Sebagai teman yang baik Sarada selalu mencoba mendengarkannya, namun ada sesuatu yang ia katakan pada Sarada yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Mereka sangat aneh, begitu ketakutan dengan adegan seperti itu saja. Itu sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Bagiku apa bedanya memenggal kepala manusia dengan kepala seekor kelinci?"

Dan pada puncaknya, kejadian yang membuat Sarada tak ingin lagi melihat Yukkimaru selamanya.

Seorang siswa KIHS ditemukan di belakang sekolah tewas terbunuh bersimbah darah dengan leher terputus dan sayatan dua abjad di telapak tangannya, Y dan S.

Orang itu adalah seorang perempuan senpainya Sarada. Sehari sebelumnya Sarada terlibat perkelahian dengannya. Ia menampar Sarada karena pacarnya memutuskan hubungan untuk mengejar Sarada. Saat itu Yukkimaru terlihat biasa saja, namun hatinya begitu terbakar. Ia tidak rela Sarada disakiti barang sedikitpun. Baginya Sarada adalah hidupnya dan nafasnya.

Ia mencintai Sarada.

Lalu, ia mulai menyusun rencana, melenyapkan semua orang yang menyakiti dan merebut Sarada dari tangannya.

Rencana pembunuhannya, dimulai.

Awalnya polisi begitu kesulitan menemukan siapa pembunuhnya, namun akhirnya berhasil karena pembunuhan yang begitu rapi itu meninggalkan setetes darah yang bukan milik korban di baju seragamnya.

Seluruh murid KIHS diminta sehelai rambutnya untuk tes DNA tanpa terkecuali. Saat itu Yukkimaru tidak hadir, namun Sarada menemukan sehelai rambut pendek miliknya dan menyerahkannya untuk ikut diperiksa.

Akhirnya dipastikan bahwa Yukkimaru lah pembunuhnya.

Saat itu Sarada baru menyadari dari penjelasan kepolisian bahwa Yukkimaru terindikasi seorang psikopat.

Dan kini, mimpi buruk yang selama ini ia lupakan kembali hadir di hidupnya.

~AWY~

"Oke semuanya, rapat kita hari ini berakhir." Semua peserta rapat membubarkan diri.

"Akhirnya selesai." Gumam Boruto. Ia memeriksa Handphonnenya yang sedari rapat tadi terus bergetar.

Ada pesan masuk, batinnya.

 _My wife_

 _Bisakah kau menjemputku? Gerbang parkir sudah dikunci. Aku tidak bisa mengambil mobil._

"Sarada?"

 _My wife_

 _Bisakah kau datang lebih cepat? Aku merasa ada yang membuntutiku._

 _Kumohon secepatnya, aku takut!_

 _TOLONG AKU!_

"Sarada!" Serunya. Ia mencoba menelepon Sarada.

Tidak tersambung.

"KUSO! Apa yang terjadi!" Boruto berlari sambil terus menghubungi Sarada, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Baiklah … "

Ia mencari kontak Naruto dan menghubunginya.

"Tou-san! Sarada … "

"Ya, Boruto. Aku sudah tahu dari anak buahku. Mereka segera bergerak. Kau juga harus bersiap, datangi aku di kantor."

"Argh … syukurlah … " Naruto mematikan telepon.

Boruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Keringat mulai bercucuran di dahinya. Ia merasa begitu cemas.

"Sarada … apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia berlari kencang menuju tempat parkir. Pikirannya kacau.

"Kau bilang dulu jangan mengkhawatirkanmu, kini kau sendiri yang membuatku begini." Di sudut matanya kini mulai berair.

Dengan kencang Boruto melajukan mobilnya keluar Uchiha corp.

~AWY~

"Kau sudah sadar, sayangku?" Yukkimaru duduk berjongkok memandang wajah Sarada lekat.

Sarada mengerjapkan mata pelan. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ia berada ditempat yang begitu asing, tempat yang memuat banyak senjata tajam. Disampingnya berserakan pisau dapur dan katana. Dinding pun disulap menjadi tempat memajang tombak dan senapan.

"Aku … "

"Ya, kau ada di gudang senjataku. Bukankah ini tempat yang romantis untuk kita?"

Sarada mengeram. Ia hendak memukul Yukkimaru, tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa tangannya terikat kebelakang tubuhnya dengan tali.

"Yukki no baka! Apa maumu, hah! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Lepaskan aku!"

Teriak Sarada. Ia berusaha melonggarkan ikatan talinya, namun tidak berhasil.

BAKA! Umpat Sarada.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu." Yukkimaru mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau takkan pernah lepas lagi dari hidupku. Kau milikku. Selamanya kau jadi milikku." Ujarnya dengan seringai lebar.

Ia menempelkan pisau di pipi Sarada. Wajah Sarada menegang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"TIDAK! Aku bukan milikmu! Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Kau takkan ku ampuni!"

Yukkimaru membungkam mulut Sarada dengan telunjuknya.

"Bila kau tidak mencintaiku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku ingin jantung dan hatimu, sayang. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya." Pisaunya turun ke leher, lalu berhenti. Sarada semakin ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang." Yukkimaru kembali menyeringai. Pisau itu kembali meliuk turun, dan …

SREEK!

Pisau itu merobek depan baju Sarada, membuat dadanya sedikit terbuka.

"BAKAAA!" Teriak Sarada. Airmatanya mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Rasa marah dan takut menyelimuti hatinya. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Apakah kau terharu dengan upacara pembedahan tubuhmu? Sepertinya iya."

Seringaian diwajah Yukkimaru semakin menyeramkan. Disaat genting seperti ini akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide.

"Yukki-kun ..."

Yukkimaru menoleh.

"Ada apa, sayangku?"

"Sebelum upacara dimulai, bisakah kau memberikanku minum? Aku merasa haus."

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu."

Yukkimaru berdiri, lalu berbalik. Sarada berhasil melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

DUAAK!

Ia menendang lipatan kaki Yukkimaru dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Segera Sarada mengambil balok kayu disampingnya, lalu memukulkannya tepat di kepala belakang Yukkimaru. Ia tergeletak pingsan.

Sarada menghapus airmatanya cepat, lalu membuka pintu.

"Sampai jumpa."

Lekas Sarada berlari mencari jalan keluar. Awalnya ia kesulitan mengingat disini banyak pintu, namun dengan mengikuti aliran suara sirene polisi akhirnya ia menemukan pintu keluar.

"Itu dia!" Teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing dan mual yang sangat hebat. Perutnya serasa diaduk. Dengan susah payah ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Sarada!" Lekas Boruto berlari menghampirinya. Penglihatan Sarada

mengabur.

"Boru … "

BRUKK!

Ia ambruk di pelukan Boruto.

"Sarada! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Astaga … Sarada pingsan!

Lekas Boruto menggendong Sarada yang terkulai lemas.

"Tou-san. Tolong."

"EH! Sarada!" Lekas Naruto membuka pintu mobil.

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, tou-san"

Dengan pelan Boruto masuk dengan Sarada di pelukannya.

"Antarkan kami kerumah sakit." Ucap Boruto dengan supir pribadi Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Baik." Mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, hime?" Boruto menyibakkan rambut Sarada yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia memeluknya erat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Matanya beralih pada baju Sarada yang robek. Dengan cepat ia menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terbuka dengan jaket disampingnya.

"Cepatlah sadar. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjagamu. "

~AWY~

"Boruto!" Sakura terengah-engah menghampirinya. Boruto berdiri.

"Mamasaku!"

"Gomenne aku baru datang, operasi baru selesai. Oh ya, apa dokter lain berada dalam ruangan?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu."

Sakura menutup pintu. Boruto duduk kembali.

"Semoga Sarada baik-baik saja." Gumamnya.

~AWY~

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan beberapa dokter dan perawat yang keluar.

"Yuri-sensei, bagaimana Sarada?" Yuri berhenti.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Fisiknya melemah karena ternyata dia sedang mengandung. Usianya baru enam minggu."

Boruto diam sejenak mencerna perkataan Yuri.

Apa maksud Yuri sensei?

Namun akhirnya ia mulai mengerti. Matanya membulat.

"NANI! Benarkah itu? Bukankah sensei kemarin mengatakan Sarada tidak bisa punya anak?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu, aku hanya mengatakan dia sulit punya anak. Dan ini adalah keajaiban tuhan untuk kalian." Yuri tersenyum.

"Aaa Yuri-senseeiii daisuki daaa" Boruto memeluk Yuri erat.

"Boruto ... aku tak bisa bernapas ..."

Dari dalam ruangan Sakura tersenyum.

Kami-sama ... Arigatou, Gumamnya dalam hati.

~AWY~

Mata Hitam itu mulai terbuka, lalu mengerjap. Sarada sudah sadar. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing, lalu mencoba beringsut duduk.

Pintu berderit pelan. Sarada mengernyit, namun ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa?" Sarada terheran-heran melihat Boruto yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu dengan airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Sarada ... "

"Iya?"

Boruto menghampirinya, lalu berhenti. Sarada mengernyit.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau ... "

Boruto memeluknya erat.

"Apa ... yang kau lakukan? Sakit ... "

"Sarada no baka ... kau membuatku khawatir."

Boruto terisak. Sarada mengelus rambut Boruto pelan.

"Maafkan aku ... "

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Arigatou ... "

"Untuk apa kau berterimakasih?"

"Karena kita akan kedatangan keluarga baru, hime."

Sarada semakin kebingungan.

"Maksudmu?" Boruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menempelkan tangannya ke perut Sarada.

"Dia ada disini."

Alis Sarada bertaut.

"Masih tidak mengerti juga? Astaga ... kemana otak jeniusmu ... "

"Tunggu. Jadi aku ... "

"Ya, Sarada. Kau sedang mengandung anak kita. Kita akan segera punya anak."

Gantian Sarada yang memeluk Boruto erat. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

"Benarkah itu? Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Tidak, Sarada. Aku diberitahu Yuri sensei tadi. Sekali lagi Arigatou, Sarada."

Dari balik pintu terlihat Sakura yang ikut menangis terharu, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan anaknya.

"Akhirnya Sarada ... " Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura mendongak. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang masih berpakaian formal berada dihadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun ... "

"?"

"Kita akan punya cucu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Namun akhirnya ia mengerti saat Sakura memeluknya.

Ia tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut merah mudanya Sakura. Dihatinya menelusup rasa bahagia.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selain melangsungkan pernikahan denganmu, Sakura."

END

Hai teman :) hmmm aku lelah ngomong. mau hiatus bntar yaa, maap. aku mau menyelesaikan novelku yang amberegul gegara nulis fic ini :') Terimakasih karena kalian sudah sudi membaca fic ku yang sangat amatir dan tidak bagus ini. terimakasih sudah membuatku tersenyum bahagia karena terus menambah angka di kotak review ku, aku sangat menghargainya. jujur saja, aku sangat senang ketika di chap 6 kemaren kalian minta lanjut, gak mau end. Tapi kenapa pas aku sudah melanjutkan kalian tidak review? (ada beberapa yg review, aku sangat senang, terimakasih) sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau curhat disini, tapi ya mau gimana lagi :') aku lelah :')

yak aku lanjutkan lagi.

Aku tahu aku masih newbie, fic ku jelek, aku tahu diri, kok. tapi setidaknya tolong beri umpan balik ya, kamu akan merasakannya nanti ketika sudah jadi author :')

hihihi maap kpanjangan. sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian :'3

special thanks to: Atika723, Genie luciana(cpetan update lucky love x yaa :'3) namika-chan, hana, dindahyuuga, ferdiewinardihavisakwee ( jgn panggil gw bang lg ya, gw cewek :'v), dan semua yg sudah review :')

aku sayang kalian. sampai jumpa... :")

Epilog

Akira menutup buku bersampul biru di depannya pelan. Mata safirnya berkaca-kaca. Ia memandangi sekali lagi buku dihadapannya dengan tatapan haru.

"Betapa menyedihkannya kisah cinta Mama dan Papa" Gumamnya pelan.

"Tadaima, Akira-chan." Ia tersentak ketika mendengar Ibunya yang berseru dari luar. Segera Ia melepas kacamata dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak mau Sarada menyadari bahwa dia sedang menangis.

"Okaeri, Mama." Sahutnya. Ia bergegas keluar kamar dan mendapati Sarada yang duduk disofa. Sarada mengernyit ketika melihat Akira yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa itu, Akira?" Akira jadi gelagapan. Ia memandang kebawah dengan perasaan takut.

"Gomenne, Mama." Ia menyerahkan buku bersampul biru itu ke tangan Sarada. Awalnya Ia terkejut, namun akhirnya Sarada tersenyum dan memandangi anak semata wayangnya lekat.

"Akira ..."

"Iya, ma?" Kepalanya sedikit terangkat ketika Sarada memanggilnya.

"Duduklah disamping Mama."

Akira mengernyit.

"Mama tidak marah padaku?"

Sarada menghela nafas panjang.

"Untuk apa mama marah, sayang? Tidak mengapa kalau kau membaca buku harian Mama. Tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, ya."

"Gomenne, ma. Maafkan aku."

"Ya, Akira. Daripada itu apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"Um, sudah ma. Oh ya, apa Mama melihat dimana letak buku-buku kelas tujuh ku? Aku memerlukannya untuk ujian akhir nanti."

"Sepertinya ada di gudang."

"Baiklah, ma."

Terdengar derit pintu terbuka.

"Tadaima."

Sarada dan Akira menoleh. Diwajah mereka terlukis senyuman. Akira berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluknya.

"Okaerinasai, Papa." Boruto membelai surai raven panjang milik anaknya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini, Akira?"

"Menyenangkan. Oh ya, papa. Aku mendapat nilai A untuk matematika di ujian bulanan kemarin."

"Sugoi ... kau hebat, sayang. Benar-benar jenius seperti mama mu dulu."

Sarada tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, daripada itu aku lapar. Lebih baik kita makan malam dulu."

"Tidak! Papa harus mandi dulu, baru makan. Hanya orang yang tubuhnya sudah bersih boleh mendekati meja makan."

"Haah ... mendokusei. Padahal aku merasa sangat lapar." Boruto mengelus perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Sejak kapan Papa seperti Shikadai-jiisan? Ayo sana mandi!" Akira mendorong tubuh Boruto dari belakang.

"Iya, iya papa akan mandi." Boruto masuk kekamar, lalu keluar dengan handuk yang menyampir di bahu.

"Haah ... susah sekali menyuruh papa mandi." Keluh Akira.

"Lebih baik kita menyiapkan makan malam, Akira."

"Ha'i, ma." Akira mengikuti Sarada dari belakang.

"Ketika kita tidak sanggup meminum kopi yang pahit, kita akan menambahkan gula sebagai pemanisnya. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan. Ketika kita tidak sanggup menjalani hidup yang pahit, Tuhan akan menambahkan seseorang sebagai 'pemanis' agar kita bisa menjalaninya"

Bener-bener end


End file.
